Bawa Aku
by Joo Sekai
Summary: Bagi Sakura pendidikan adalah nomor satu. Tapi setelah Sasuke datang, ia menjadi nomor satu di hidup Sakura.
1. Lupa Tapi Untung

**Bawa Aku**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Warning: Typo, M for save, alur tidak jelas, mengandung banyak kata kasar dan umpatan.

.

No Flame

.

DLDR

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura merapatkan mantelnya ketika angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Ia meniup kedua telapak tangannya guna mencari kehangatan.

Pertengahan bulan Desember, salju semakin menebal. Tak jarang membuat pejalan kaki tergelincir karena salju yang licin.

Ia berjalan hati-hati agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang memalukan. Tergelincir di hari pertama kuliah sama sekali tidak lucu. Tentu saja ia harus membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang sempurna dengan semangat yang membara.

Ia mengembangkan senyum di bibirnya ketika melihat gedung tinggi bertuliskan "Seoul National University" ah dia mengatakannya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang mungil di depan wajahnya.

"Semoga Tuhan mempermudah jalanku." Do'anya dalam hati berharap hari ini menjadi hari yang mudah.

Oh tidak! Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan mudah. Kenapa?

" Aku lupa menanyakan lokasi fakultasku. Argh... Ini gara-gara Sasori-Nii!" Gerutu Sakura.

Ia jadi mencak-mencak sendiri mengingat gara-gara Sasori si Barbie Cantik yang tiba-tiba meneleponnya saat ia sedang berkonsultasi.

Kenapa ia bisa lupa segala sih?! Sungguh menyebalkan. Karena ia malas mendatangi ruangan administrasi yang berada di pojok college ini. Benar-benar deh!

Siapa pula yang menempatkan ruang administrasi yang jauh dari pintu utama. Apa harus ia pergi ke ruang administrasi yang sialannya jauh sekali?! Apa harus? APA HARUS?!

"Permisi."

"Oh My God!" Hahh... Hampir saja ia mati jantungan.

'Si bodoh siapa yang berani mengagetkan aku di pagi yang menjengkelkan ini?' Umpatnya dalam hati seraya membalikkan badan dan memasang wajah garang.

Eh tidak jadi.

Ia mundur satu langkah. Matanya melotot dan wajahnya memerah. Kenapa ia seperti orang yang mau muntah?

Ia menatap kagum pada apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah makhluk Tuhan yang paling seksi. Ahh... Ternyata bukan sekedar judul lagu. Makhluk di hadapannya ini adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah di matanya.

Hampir saja ia akan menyemprot si pelaku. Untung saja orang ini ganteng seperti dewa Yunani. Jadi dia berhak mendapatkan kelembutan dari seorang gadis yang jomblo sejak lahir.

Orang ganteng mah bebas. Ga boleh dimarahi.

Oke, ia harus jaga imej di depan lelaki ganteng, harus manis dan tidak boleh serampangan.

Ia pun memasang senyum manis semanis-manisnya orang manis. Sebenarnya untuk apa dia tersenyum? Dia seperti orang gila.

"Kau tahu?"

'Oh My God, suaranya~'Teriaknya dalam hati saat mendengar suara yang dalam nan seksi kepunyaan si Ganteng Kalem. Begitu Sakura menyebutnya.

"Ini masih sangat pagi dan gerbang kampus baru dibuka sedikit. Tapi kau..." Lelaki itu menghentikan ucapannya yang membuat Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Ya?"

"Kau menghalangi jalanku." Jawab lelaki itu kalem tanpa memikirkan Sakura yang tengah menahan malu.

"Ah, Maaf." Sesalnya. Tak lupa menggunakan bahasa Korea karena ia berada di Korea sekarang.

Lelaki tampan bak dewa Yunani itu mulai melangkah. Sakura menggeser tubuhnya masuk ke dalam gerbang yang masih terbuka sedikit.

Sakura berhenti di dekat pintu gerbang seakan menunggu si lelaki paling seksi (menurutnya). Kenapa Sakura? Kau masih belum puas memandang wajahnya setelah beberapa detik yang lalu bertatap muka dengannya? Cih..

Tubuh tegap yang dibalut kemeja biru tua itu berlalu melewati Sakura. Kaki jenjang yang dilapisi celana denim yang sangat pas di kakinya melangkah bak model catwalk yang memamerkan hasil seninya.

'Ah... Pemuda itu adalah seni. Seni yang harus ditatap, ditelaah, diamati, dan dipahami lalu kemudian dikritik.' Batinnya girang.

Wait!!!

Apa barusan ia mengucapkan cara mengkritik seni?

Sial! itu mengingatkannya akan fakultas yang tidak jelas di mana letaknya.

"Permisi! Tunggu dulu!" Seru Sakura kepada lelaki tadi yang wajahnya bak dewa Yunani yang bahkan Sakura saja tidak tahu dewa Yunani itu seperti apa bentuknya.

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkah kaki jenjangnya yang membuatnya tinggi bak tiang listrik berjalan. Rambut hitam kebiruan dengan poni yang menutup mata kirinya itu bergoyang sedikit ketika ia menoleh dan membalikkan badannya. Tolong kondisikan, man. Kau membuat Sakura berhenti bernafas sejenak.

"Apa lagi?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan wajah malas.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya. 'Apa lagi katanya? memang tadi aku meminta apa?' Batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Oh kau lupa! Kau menghalangi jalannya tadi.

Sakura menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Apa aku boleh minta tolong? Di mana fakultas seni? Apakah jauh? Apa aku boleh memintamu mengantarkanku?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi membuat lelaki itu mendengus kesal.

Di sinilah mereka. Dalam perjalanan menuju gedung fakultas seni yang kata si Ganteng lumayan jauh. Sejauh ini, ia berjalan berdua dengan si Ganteng disuguhi pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi di belakang, depan, dan sisinya.

Gemericik air mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sejak tadi hilang entah kemana. Mungkin gugup.

Ia memandang sungai kecil buatan di mana ikan-ikan yang entah apa namanya berlenggak-lenggok genit memamerkan sirip indahnya.

Itu sedikit menghilangkan gugup yang melanda dadanya. Ini kali pertama ia merasa gugup berada di dekat lelaki. Ah... Apa mungkin karena ia tampan? Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Argh... Ia pusing sampai-sampai menggelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya lelaki itu. Sepertinya ia heran mendapati Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya tidak jelas. Seperti ada yang dipikirkan.

"Ah, tidak hehehe. Apa masih jauh?" Tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Ia memberanikan diri menatap pahatan wajah sempurna di sebelahnya.

"Sebentar lagi." Jawab lelaki itu singkat.

Hening lagi. Ini membuatnya jenuh.

"Kau berada di fakultas mana? Maaf lancang." Sakura mencoba membuka topik sekaligus berharap semoga ia satu fakultas dengannya. Bisa saja kan si Ganteng mau mengantarnya karena kebetulan Sakura satu fakultas denganya. Jangan terlalu berharap, jatuh harapan itu rasanya cekit-cekit.

"Bisnis Managemen" Lelaki itupun menjawab.

Benarkan? Jatuh harapan itu cekit-cekit.

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Ah tapi ia tidak terlalu bawa perasaan. Ia bukan perempuan penggila lelaki tampan. Tapi kalau dikasih lelaki tampan, boleh juga.

"Oh. Sudah semester berapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Pura-pura ingin tahu. Padahal ingin tahu sekali. Pasalnya, lelaki di sebelahnya terlihat lebih dewasa darinya. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 21 sampai 25 tahun. Masa bodoh dengan umur, yang penting ganteng.

"Enam." Lagi-lagi lelaki itu menjawabnya dengan singkat padat dan jelas.

Sakura menyadari bahwa lelaki di sebelahnya ini adalah orang yang irit bicara tetapi serius dan jelas. Hm, tipe-tipe cowok yang layak dijadikan pasangan.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah magang?" Tanya Sakura semakin penasaran. Atau cari perhatian?

Ah, tidak. Ia bukan perempuan kurang kerjaan yang mengharapkan sebuah perhatian dari lelaki tampan. Tapi kalau dikasih perhatian dari lelaki tampan, boleh juga.

Oh! Sakura kau terlihat seperti remaja labil.

"Sudah sampai. Ini fakuktasmu." Ujar lelaki itu seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri mantap di depan sebuah gedung tinggi berbentuk segi panjang unik yang bertuliskan "Art"

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sungguh berterimakasih untuk 'Jalan berdua dengan lelaki tampan di musim dingin'.

"Tak usah sungkan."

Apa katanya tadi? Tak usah sungkan? berarti ia tidak berkeberatan jika ia meminta sesuatu lagi dong?

"Tunggu!" Apa lagi Sakura? Dia baru saja membalikkan badan. Kau membuatnya kesal.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita makan siang bersama? Maksudku, ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku. Biar aku yang traktir, aku tidak peduli jika kau anak orang kaya." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis. Sakura hanya melihatnya sekejap. Hm... Senyum itu menawan 'kan, Sakura?

"Tentu saja. Kafe di depan kampus." Ucapnya lalu pergi tanpa pamit. 'Dasar tidak sopan. Tapi ganteng.' Batin Sakura kesal sekaligus senang.

Beruntung sekali Haruno Sakura ini. Berawal dari kelupaannya mengenai gedung fakultasnya sendiri, ia mendapat Jackpot. Bertemu dengan cowok super ganteng bak malaikat cinta. Ya, Sakura? Bukannya kau belum pernah merasakan cinta? Kau jomblo dari lahir, kau tahu itu.

Gedung itu menjulang tinggi. Warna gedungnya yang putih disertai pencakar langit menyilaukan mata. Pilar-pilar kokoh membentuk lingkaran di halaman gedung begitu unik dipandang mata.

Betapa megahnya gedung itu. Itu tidak seperti International University of Japan tempatnya berkuliah dulu di kota Minamiuonuma perfektur Niigata.

Gedung Seoul National University ini terlihat lebih modern dan lebih hidup daripada gedung tempatnya berkuliah dulu.

Kiranya itulah yang dipikirkan Sakura tentang apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan karena suasana yang canggung ini membuatnya sulit berpikir.

Ia tak menyangka hanya karena duduk berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki tampan akan sebegini canggungnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa bersama karena aku malas menceritakannya.

Suasana ini cukup membosankan dan ia sudah mulai bosan. Ini buruk. Ia harus segera membuka topik.

"Ayo pesan apapun yang kau mau. Tak usah sungkan." Tawar Sakura mengutip perkataan lelaki itu.

"Aku akan pesan yang paling mahal." Canda lelaki itu. Sakura tertawa hambar. Sebenarnya itu lawakan garing. Tapi kalau ia tidak tertawa bisa saja lelaki itu merasa sakit hati dan ia akan berdosa.

Setelah memesan makanan pada pelayan, mereka kembali terhanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sakura sedang memberanikan diri melawan rasa malunya untuk mengajak lelaki itu bicara. Sedangkan yang dipikirkan lelaki itu..., Apa ya?

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebelum kau bertanya nama orang, sebutkan namamu terlebih dahulu." Come on, man! Apa kau malu menanyakan nama Sakura?

Sakura berdehem canggung dan malu sekaligus. Tentu ia hafal betul etika itu. Tapi mungkin ia melupakan itu. Ingat Sakura! Kau tidak boleh melupakan etika.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Aku pindahan dari Jepang."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh? Kau dari jepang? Namamu terdengar seperti nama orang Jepang. Kalau begitu kita gunakan bahasa Jepang saja." Cerewet kau Sakura.

"Hn." Hn? HN? HN?! What Hn?!

"Semester berapa?"

"Enam." Jawabnya singkat. Sakura menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki ini pribadi yang irit bicara. Terbukti jika ia tidak balik bertanya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah menanyakan ini di awal pertemuan. Hanya saja pada dasarnya Sakura adalah gadis pikun. Jadi tolong maklumi. Ia tipe orang yang akan terus bertanya jika ia lupa. Sebaiknya kalian sabarkan diri kalian menghadapi bocah satu ini.

"Bukannya itu bagus untuk mengambil magang?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang sama seperti di awal pertemuan, pesanan sudah datang dan tersaji di meja. Sakura berpikir, cepat sekali pesanannya datang. Ia jadi ingat salah satu restoran di Jepang yang tingkat waktu pelayanannya super lemot seperti kura-kura peliharaan Sasori. Ia tidak akan makan di sana lagi, itu akan membuatnya mati kelaparan hanya karena pesanannya belum datang. Ne, Sakura... Sepertinya kau hanya mengingat sesuatu yang menarik, ya?

Sasuke membuktikan ucapannya. Ia memesan makanan paling mahal dan lebih enak dipandang daripada pesanan Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak merasa berkeberatan, toh ia juga pernah merepotkan Sasuke. Jadi ia harus ringan tangan. Tidak mungkin ia akan melarang Sasuke memesan makanan mahal, itu terlihat dari pembawaan Sasuke yang elegan dan mungkin saja ia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang murahan.

Ittadakimasu~

Setelah selesai makan, seperti biasa keduanya hening dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sakura ingin membuka pembicaraan namun terpotong dering ponselnya yang menyala.

"Hallo. Ya aku akan pulang."

Sasuke memperhatikannya. Itu membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Tatapannya tajam tapi seksi itu yang membuatnya salah tingkah. Ia merasa seperti diintimidasi.

"Kau akan pulang? Biar aku antar." Kali ini Sasuke yang membuka pembicaraan menawarkan untuk mengantar Sakura pulang.

"Ah tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik kereta bawah tanah."

"Kubilang aku akan mengantarkanmu." Sepertinya ia cukup keras kepala. Itu membuat Sakura enggan menolak karena ia juga takut dengan tatapan itu. Hei... Siapa yang bisa menolak ajakan cowok ganteng ini? Orang gila juga pasti mau diantar Sasuke. Tapi jangan berpikir kalau Sasuke mau mengantarkan orang gila. Kecuali jika ia sama gilanya. Lupakan.

Mereka memasuki area parkir mobil di SNU. Menghampiri mobik Volvo silver. Konsep Volvo biasanya tenang, elegan, dan percaya diri. 'persis seperti pemiliknya.' Batin Sakura. Ia yakin Sasuke adalah pribadi yang tenang. Tentu saja ia orang yang tenang, Sakura. Ia tidak sepertimu yang serampangan. Gayamu juga selengean. Ya Tuhan... Anak siapa kau ini?

Sakura berdiri mematung di kanan mobil. Punggungnya terasa tertusuk dan panas. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan ia mendapati beberapa perempuan yang menatapnya. Ia kurang mengerti arti tatapan itu. Tatapan benci, mungkin? Tapi kenapa?

"Hei!" Seruan Sasuke membuatnya menoleh lagi menghadap Sasuke dengan mobil silver sebagai perantara keduanya.

"Apa kau menungguku membukakan pintu untukmu?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat ia malu sendiri. Sudah tertangkap basah melamun, digoda pula. Ia pun segera membuka pintu mobil yang hanya tersedia dua kursi itu.

"Maaf." Sesal Sakura.

Ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh perkataan Sasuke. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah 'mengapa mereka seperti ingin menerkamku?'

Tak ingin mengulur waktu, Sakura lekas naik dan mendudukkan dirinya tak lupa memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Apa aku merepotkan?" Ia merasa tak enak. Baru kenal sudah menumpang.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Dekat sini. Happy Tower Gwanak kawasan Bongcheon."

"Itu dekat."

Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung tinggi dengan gerbang lobi bertuliskan 'Happy Tower'. Sebuah apartemen elit di Distrik Gwanak tepatnya kawasan Bongcheon. Sangat dekat dengan tempat kuliahnya. Berterimakasihlah ia pada Sasori.

Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke yang ditumpanginya. Ia berdiri di kanan mobil lalu membungkukkan badannya dan menatap Sasuke dari jendela mobil yang kacanya dibuka lebar.

"Mau mampir?"

"Tidak. Aku akan pulang." Sasuke menolak. Mungkin ada urusan atau memang tak ingin mampir.

"Oke. Terimakasih. Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Jangan sungkan. Aku pergi." Pamit Sasuke. Tanpa senyum dan tanpa menatap Sakura. Begitu ingin ditatap ya Sakura?

"Hati-hati di jalan."

"Hn."

Bersama Sasuke tadi memang biasa saja. Tapi sepertinya Sakura merasa senang. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga jika mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi. Padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang 'spesial' terjadi. Tapi ia merasa senang saja.

Ia tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Bagaimana jika besok ia bertemu Sasuke? Ia harus bersikap apa? Ia malu bertemu Sasuke, tapi di lubuk hatinya ia ingin bertemu Sasuke. Ah, ini membuatnya pusing. Apa ia perlu minum obat tidur? Tapi jika ia tertidur ia akan berhenti memikirkan Sasuke. Ne, Sakura? Baru saja kau berkeinginan untuk terus memikirkan Sasuke. Benar 'kan?


	2. Kau Cantik

Bawa Aku

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, M for save, alur tidak jelas, mengandung banyak kata kasar dan.

No Flame

DLDR

Suhu semakin dingin, membuat hewan-hewan enggan bersuara. Tak ada satu burungpun yang terbang di langit.

Meski salju belum turun, dinginnya menyayat kulit menembus ke tulang-tulang. Dinginnya suhu yang menusuk tulang membuat sang pemimpi enggan bangkit dari tidurnya walaupun waktu telah termakan banyak.

Sakura menarik selimutnya sampai membungkus seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sudah terbangun tapi suhu sekarang membuat ia enggan bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sampai aku hitung beberapa menit berlalu ia masih bergumul di bawah selimut mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali. Begitu seterusnya sampai jam menunjukkan angka 7 lebih 30 menit, padahal sebelumnya 7 pas.

"Hah..." Sakura menyibak selimutnya.

Ya Tuhan! Wajahnya seram sekali. Matanya merah, rambutnya seperti rambut singa merah muda dan wajahnya itu super kusut karena lingkaran hitam di kantung matanya. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan... Memikirkan siapa Sakura? Sasuke?

Sakura bangkit dari ranjang. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Ia keluar setelah menghabiskan waktu 20 menit lebih 27 detik dengan hanya mengenakan handuk. Aku beritahu, tubuhnya itu lumayan. Tingginya 164 cm dan rambut merah muda sepunggung menambah kesan cantik untuk wajah yang imut. Dan matanya yang luar biasa indah berwarna hijau bening dengan bulu mata yang lentik membuat ia pantas mendapat nominasi mata terindah. Hanya saja jidatnya itu luas seperti pangkalan pesawat. Jangan salah! Biarpun dahinya lebar, tato spiral ungu berbentuk berlian di dahinya mempermanis wajahnya yang sudah plus itu.

Siap dengan pakaian kasualnya, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan kakak tercinta yang sedang bersemedi di kamar mandi dekat dapur. Durasi semedinya di kamar mandi lebih lama daripada Sakura yang notabene perempuan tulen. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar mandi, mungkin belajar akting di depan cermin.

Sakura memotong kentang dan wortel menjadi bentuk dadu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam kaldu sapi yang sudah mendidih. Gerakkannya gesit bak koki profesional. Tangannya begitu luwes menggunakan pisau dan peralatan masak. Tipe perempuan yang cocok dijadikan istri.

Lagu Colors dari Day6 mengiringi kegiatannya yang super sibuk. Bibirnya komat-kamit mengikuti lirik lagu yang artinya bisa membuat kita larut dalam kesedihan. Begitu dalam.

Ini masih pagi dan harusnya diisi dengan lagu yang lebih bersemangat. Tapi memang playlist lagu di ponselnya hanya berisi lagu-lagu mellow dan slow.

"Kau masak apa?" Tanya Sasori yang baru saja selesai dengan acara semedinya.

"Sup daging sapi dan tempura"

"Kau tidak minta kawin lagi kan?"

"Hey! Semalam aku salah memasukkan bumbu. Aku melamun."

"Melamun memikirkan?" Apa Sakura? Kau memikirkan apa sampai minta kawin? Sasuke? Jangan bilang kau minta kawin dengan Sasuke!

"Kau makan saja. Tidak usah banyak bicara." Balas Sakura ketus dan wajahnya yang super judes.

Sarapan berlangsung dengan khidmat karena mereka sangat kelaparan. Sakura memang memasak makan malam, tapi berujung menjadi kekacauan saat Sasori melepehkan makanannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura minta kawin! Makanannya itu benar-benar asin dan itu mengingatkan Sasori akan pepatah "Makanan asin minta kawin".

Alhasil mereka membuang makanan itu sia-sia. Awalnya Sakura mencoba memperbaikinya dengan menambahkan gula. Tapi sialnya toples bertuliskan 'gula' itu masih berisi garam. Wek... Kau bayangkan saja seberapa asinnya makanan buatan Sakura. Dasar! Dia benar-benar melamun.

"Jadi kak, berapa kau membayar apartemen ini?" Tanya Sakura setelah menghabiskan sisa makanannya.

"Seratus ribu won."

"Tentu saja murah, apartemen ini kecil sekali. Aku bahkan harus satu ranjang denganmu."

"Kau tidak mau satu ranjang denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kalau begitu tidur di sofa!" Shit! Kakaknya itu santai sekali.

"Kalau begitu aku akan bayar apartemen ini setengahnya. Asalkan aku tidur di kamar."

"Untuk apa? Aku bahkan bisa membayar apartemen dan biaya kuliahmu untuk tiga tahun kedepan." Che! Sombong sekali.

"Tentu saja kau bisa! Gajimu besar sekali tapi apartemenmu sempit. Padahal ini kawasan elit."

"Kau harus tahu arti hidup hemat."

Hah... Begitulah seterusnya. Mereka sedang tawar-menawar untuk pindah atau tidak. Dan Sasori menolak tegas untuk pindah karena ia malas memindahkan barang-barangnya. Sedangkan Sakura bersikeras dengan keinginannya untuk indah karena ia tidak ingin satu kamar bahkan satu ranjang dengan kakaknya, ia juga tidak mau tidur di sofa. Hey! Dia ini seorang perempuan, Ia butuh privasi.

Dan semua berakhir pada keputusan Sakura untuk pindah ke apartemen yang lebih besar. Tenang saja, Sasori yang membayarnya. Tapi sepertinya Sasori memegang teguh prinsip hidup hemat. Heh! Bilang saja dia pelit.

"Santai saja. Kau pilih-pilih dulu yang cocok denganmu." Ujar Sasori.

Sakura menyeringai mendengar ucapan Sasori. Hehehe... Ia akan mencari apartemen super besar, Gaji kakaknya itu harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin. Tidak dimanfaatkan Sasori, dimanfaatkan Sakura juga boleh. Hey Sakura! Siapa tahu Sasori menyimpan uangnya untuk modal nikahnya nanti.

"Cepatlah! Aku bisa terlambat." Sasori berkali-kali menatap jam tangannya. Apa semua perempuan akan lama saat berdandan?

"Ya ya!" Sakura menghampiri Sasori lalu mereka berjalan keluar dan menggunakan lift untuk turun ke basement.

"Apa kau akan membantuku mencari apartemen baru?" Tanya Sakura setelah mendudukkan bokongnya di dalam mobil Sasori.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada pertemuan dan akan pulang larut."

"Baiklah. Mungkin lain kali."

Sakura memasuki gerbang utama gedung SNU. Ia tersenyum manis siap menghadapi hari meskipun ini musim dingin di mana orang-orang memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam rumah. Ia tersenyum ramah kepada petugas keamanan di pos pertama. Pria paruh baya itu balas tersenyum kepada Sakura. Dan kepala plontosnya itu selalu membuat Sakura gagal fokus.

Ia melewati pos itu menuju beranda parkir yang terhubung dengan lobi gedung utama. Separuh bangunannya sedang di renovasi. Mungkin itu sebabnya ruang administrasi dipindahkan ke pojok collage.

Saat ia tengah berjalan santai, mobil Volvo silver melewatinya dan memakirkannya sempurna, tepatnya serong kiri arah jam sebelas agak jauh dari Sakura.

Sakura kaget bukan main, ia bingung harus apa. Padahal ia hanya perlu menyapanya lalu berjalan lagi menuju fakultasnya. Tapi kakinya terasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan sampai beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang memasang wajah konyol karena kebingungan.

Sakura yang sadar sedang ditatap memerah tidak jelas dan ia tersenyum kaku menatap Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badannya setengah. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi setelah Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya kembali.

Sakura lekas berjalan kembali ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari suasana canggung ini. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menghampirinya dan berjalan di samping Sakura. Ini canggung sekali. Sakura bingung harus bicara apa, apalagi Sasuke orangnya pendiam. Masa' mereka harus saling mendiami seperti pasangan yang tengah merajuk. Eh Apa?

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-san." Sapa Sakura yang kelewat terlambat. Otakmu mendadak buffering ya Sakura?

"Pagi." Ya ampun jutek sekali.

"Hari ini kau sarapan apa Sasuke-san?" Please Sakura! Pertanyaanmu tidak penting sama sekali.

"Aku belum sarapan." Sudah... Sarapan dulu sana.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada yang membuat sarapan."

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Jadi Sasuke tinggal sendiri? Mm... Memang biasanya mahasiswa rantauan itu tinggal sendiri. Sasuke rantauan dari jepang kan? Tapi Sasuke tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tinggal sendiri. Maksudku- Ayolah, mobilnya mewah dan pakaiannya terlihat mahal. Sakura malah sempat mengira Sasuke anak orang kaya. Dan orang kaya itu biasanya punya pelayan di rumahnya. Jadi ia bingung, kenapa tidak ada yang membuat sarapan dirumahnya?

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membuatnya?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Karena aku tinggal sendiri." Jawab Sasuke seadanya menjawab pertanyaan di benak Sakura secara tidak langsung.

"Oh. Lalu kau tidak pernah sarapan setiap hari?" Kenapa kau jadi banyak tanya Sakura?

"Aku sarapan di kantin."

"Kau harus tau arti hidup hemat." Ucap Sakura mengutip perkataan Sasori tadi pagi.

"Aa. Berarti hari ini kau harus mentraktirku." What?!

"Tunggu! Kenapa?"

"Arti hidup hemat." Rasakan itu Sakura!

Jangan bilang aku harus mengulang momen ini seperti di chapter sebelumnya!

Suasana antara Sasuke dan Sakura masih terbilang canggung dan masih di tempat yang sama seperti chapter sebelumnya.

Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan keadaan mereka berdua. Sakura merasa bosan dan akhirnya hanya memainkan ponselnya. Dahinya mengerut dan kadang mulutnya membulat. Dia sangat serius sampai tidak sadar Sasuke memperhatikannnya dari tadi. Ku beruntung Sakura, Di tatap lelaki tampan macam Sasuke. Tapi sialnya, kau tidak melihat tatapan tajam nan seksinya.

Sakura masih memainkan ponsel pintarnya sampai pesanan mereka datang dan itu mengundang perhatian Sasuke. Sakura terlalu fokus dengan ponselnya seperti tidak menganggap keberadaan Sasuke. Hey! Sasuke di depannya! Harusnya mereka mengobrol. Lihatlah! Bahkan wanita pengunjung cafe di meja sebelah saja selalu curi-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke. Tapi Sakura malah mencuekinya. Tenang Sasuke, Sakura hanya sedang membuang bosan.

"Bisa Kau tingalkan ponselmu?" Kau tidak akan didengarnya, Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Bagus Sasuke! Naikkan suaramu sampai Sakura terkejut dan ponselnya hampir jatuh.

"Y-Ya Sasuke-san?"

"Tinggalkan ponselmu. Pesanan sudah datang." Ucap Sasuke datar membuat Sakura kikuk sendiri.

"Baiklah." Sakura merengut. Ia juga kesal. Ia terkejut tadi, bahkan ponselnya hampir jatuh.

Mereka telah menghabiskan makanannya dengan khidmat. Ya, sama seperti kemarin, membosankan. Maka dari itu Sakura kembali fokus ke ponselnya selagi menunggu perutnya mencerna makanan. Terkadang ia berdecak, terkadang juga dahinya mengerut. Berbagai ekspresi itu tidak luput dari pandangan Sasuke. Tenang saja, Sasuke tidak penasaran. Cuma ingin tahu. Lho?

"Aku bingung." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sedang mencari apartemen. Di internet tidak ada yang cocok sama sekali."

"Kau mau pindah?"

"Ya. Apartemenku yang sekarang sempit sekali. Pengap."

"Kenapa tidak mencari langsung saja? Kau bisa melihat-lihat dengan leluasa."

Sakura menghela napas lalu menyedot lemon tea-nya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi Sasuke. Mana mungkin ia mau berkeliling Gwanak dengan kendaraan umum. Boros. Bisa-bisa uang jajannya habis. Mentraktir Sasuke saja sudah sesak napas.

"Kau mau aku kehabisan uang saku?" Calm Sakura! Kenapa kau menyolot? Sasuke kan hanya menyarankan. Siapa tahu ia menawari tumpangan. Siapa tahu kan?

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Tanda tak mengerti. Bagaimana mau mengerti? Sakura tiba-tiba nyolot.

"Kenapa harus kehabisan uang saku?"

"Aku tidak ada kendaraan. Jika aku memakai kendaraan umum itu akan sangat boros. Aku harus menerapkan prinsip hidup hemat."

"Kau tidak usah membayarku." Hah?

"Maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau akan pergi mencari bersamaku." Entah kenapa perkataan Sasuke ini terdengar romantis.

"Eh? Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik taksi." Ah, munafik. Padahal kau senang kan Sakura?

"Kau bilang tidak ingin kehabisan uang saku. Aku pikir kau tahu arti hidup hemat."

Sakura menatap Sasuke mencoba bertanya apa ia yakin dengan keputusannya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia yakin dengan keputusannya.

Hey Sakura, ambil keputusan yang jelas-jelas yakin. Lagi pula kau tidak bisa menolak. Kau bisa-bisa tidak mentraktir Sasuke lagi karena uang sakumu habis.

Dua jam berkeliling Gwanak tak ada satu pun Apartemen yang pas di hati Sakura. Entah harganya yang terlalu mahal, atau fasilitasnya yang kurang. Sakura bahkan mempermasalahkan ukuran ranjangnya. Dia benar-benar merepotkan Sasuke.

"Maaf merepotkan Sasuke-san. Jika kau lelah kita bisa berhenti." Sakura menatap Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir. Ia sedari tadi diam saja. Sakura mengira Sasuke marah padanya karena kelelahan. Maklum saja. Sakura banyak meributkan sesuatu seperti warna cat dinding atau bahkan warna sofa.

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan. Sebaiknya kau diam saja dan lihat-lihat." Dan Sakura pun diam. Entah kenapa perintah Sasuke terasa mutlak. Sasuke bisa membuatnya bungkam dan canggung sendiri. Sakura merasa Sasuke sangat berpengaruh untuknya karena ia banyak membantu Sakura.

Sakura kembali membayangkan bagaimana saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Sungguh memalukan. Ia tidak menyangka akan bersama Sasuke lagi. Padahal ia berpikir mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu Sasuke lagi melihat universitas nya yang luar biasa luas.

Lantunan lagu White Girl mengiringi perjalanan meraka mencari apartemen baru. Tunggu! Kenapa ini terkesan seperti pasangan yang sedang mencari tempat tinggal bersama? Tidak tidak. Mereka mencari apartemen untuk Sakura.

Sakura sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengikuti irama lagu yang dinyanyikan Monsta X. Lagu ini sangat romantis dan ringan di telinga. Sakura sesekali menyanyikan sepotong bait lagu "Hayansonyeo i wanna love your heart."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah. Sakura pun membalas tatapan Sasuke yang terkesan datar dan tak terbaca. Sakura heran kenapa Sasuke menatapnya.

Dan tepat pada bait terakhir lagu, Sasuke membuka mulut menyanyikannya. "Geudaeneun yeoppeungeol" Kau cantik.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia terkejut saat Sasuke bernyanyi sambil mentapnya. Walaupun nadanya datar sekali, Sakura merasa Sasuke bernyanyi untuknya dan kata 'cantik' itu ditujukkan padanya. Wajah Sakura memerah memikikannya. Apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar? Ia berharap itu benar. Karena kalau tidak benar, berarti Sakura yang kegeeran. Dan itu memalukan.

Sakura masih terdiam dan wajahnya masih memerah. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali ke posisi semula dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari lampu merah.

"Kupikir ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Aku lelah." Hey! Kupikir Sasuke yang paling lelah di sini.

Sakura menatap malas gedung di depannya. Sun N' Vill. Begitu yang tertulis di atas gedung berlantai tujuh belas.

Mereka memasuki lobi dan menuju meja resepsionis. Mereka-Sakura dan resepsionis- sedikit mengobrol di bar resepsionis. Sedangkan Sasuke memainkan ponselnya duduk di sofa yang terletak di tengah lobi yang didesain modern yang sangat besar. Jauh lebih besar dibandingkan lobi apartemen Sasori.

Sakura dan wanita resepsionis itu menghampiri sofa di mana Sasuke duduk. Sakura mengambil tempat di samping Sasuke sedangkan resepsionis itu duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Silakan Nona. Apartemen kami menyediakan satu sampai empat kamar yang didesain modern yang sangat manis. Sangat cocok untuk pengantin baru seperti kalian."

Ucapan resepsionis itu membuat Sakura cengo. Pengantin baru? Ia bahkan baru mengenal Sasuke dua hari. Sakura cengengesan menanggapinya. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya menyipit. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit saat menangkap reaksi Sakura. Sangat sedikit sampai aku hampir tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku membutuhkan dua kamar dan dua kamar mandi. Ah, dan dapurnya."

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya?"

"Baik."

Mereka berjalan di koridor apartemen. Sakura mengikuti resepsionis yang berbeda, mungkin sudah dibagi tugas. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang Sakura dan menatap rambut pink sepungggung milik Sakura. Mungkin ia berpikir apa rambut sakura asli atau tidak. Itu asli Sasuke.

Mereka memasuki salah satu pintu apartemen dan pemandangan ruang tv merangkap ruang tamu yang didesain modern menyambut indra penglihatan mereka.

Dinding putih bersih dengan motif bunga sakura di dinding bagian bawah mempermanis ruangan. Satu unit televisi 80 inchi ditaruh di atas beffet hitam metalik yang berhadapan dengan sofa merah dan meja putih minimalis yang terletak di atas lantai marmer putih berlapis permadani motif cincin-cincin warna warni. Tak lupa hiasan-hiasan mini mempermanis buffet hitam metalik itu. Sakura begitu terpesona dengan desain yang manis ruang tengah ini.

Sakura memasuki ruangan-ruangan lain dan berkali-kali bertanya kepada Sasuke seperti, "Bagus tidak?" atau "Cocok tidak?" dan Sasuke hanya menjawab 'hn' disetiap pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura yang sibuk terpesona melihat-lihat apartemen ini tidak terlalu peduli dengan tanggapan Sasuke.

Sakura merasa sangat puas dengan apartemen ini. Desainnya sangat pas dengan keinginannya. Sakura bahkan mengambil gambar di setiap ruangan untuk dikirimkannya ke Sasori. Sakura ingin cepat-cepat menyewa apartemen ini. Tak perlu menunggu nanti malam untuk persetujuan Sasori. Ia hanya perlu jawaban 'ya' melalui pesan dari Sasori hari ini, jadi ia bisa langsung pindah besok.

Sakura masih melihat-lihat sedangkan Sasuke duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Resepsionis tadi keluar memberi kesempatan mereka untuk melihat-lihat dengan leluasa. Tak berapa lama ponsel Sakura bergetar. Pesan dari Sasori. Sakura membuka pesan itu dan matanya membulat kala membaca pesan bertuliskan "Boleh" dari Sasori. Sakura pun tersenyum dan meloncat-loncat kegirangan di depan meja bar dapur. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya melihat keanehan Sakura. Sasuke berpikir Sakura terlalu kekanakan hanya karena menatap ponsel. Sebenarnya Sasuke ini bertanya kenapa Sakura kegirangan. Tapi gengsi dong.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang menatapnya di sofa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Tidak terlalu jauh tidak terlalu dekat. Biasa saja. Ia tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Lebar sekali senyumnya sampai Sasuke mengangkat sebelas alisnya. Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Sakura saat ini.

"Kita jadi tinggal di sini." Ucap Sakura begitu bersemangat kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lagi.

"Kita?"

"Ya!" Sakura masih bersemangat.

"E-Eh maksudku, aku jadi menyewa apartemen ini." Sambung Sakura gelagapan menyadari ucapannya. 'Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!' Sakura mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

"Aa"

Mereka masih terdiam duduk di atas sofa merah yang empuk. Sakura sibuk dengan ponselnya membalas pesan Sasori yang bertanya ini itu.

Sakura akan kembali ke sini untuk membayar deposito apartemen dan membayar cicilan pertama. Ia harus mengambil ATM Sasori yang dengan mudahnya Sasori memberikan nomor pinnya. Ia masih sibuk dengan urusan kantornya.

"Aku harus pulang mengambil ATM untuk deposito." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya terhadap ponselnya.

"Kita pulang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Tapi aku akan kembali ke sini membayar deposito."

"Aa."

Dan akhirnya mereka kembali lagi ke apartemen Sun N' Vill ini. Sasuke memaksa untuk mengantarkan Sakura. Bukan memaksa, hanya saja Sakura tidak bisa menolak tawaran Sasuke yang terdengar mengharuskan. Ayolah, siapa yang dapat menolak tatapan seksi itu? Sakura saja tidak tahan. Tatapan itu, Astaga. Menghipnotis sekali.

Sakura benar-benar merepotkan Sasuke. Ia harus sering-sering mentraktir Sasuke di kantin. Yang murah saja yang penting mentraktir.

Mereka memasuki lobi dan langsung menuju meja bar resepsionis membayar deposito. Sakura tersenyum manis kepada wanita resepsionis yang tadi menangani Sakura. Dan mereka pun mengurus apartemen Sakura. Sasuke kembali duduk di sofa.

Setelah mengurus segala macam persyaratan, Sakura diminta membawa kartu identitas Sasori. Ia memutuskan untuk besok saja membawanya sekalian orangnya juga. Lagi pula besok ia dan Sasori libur. Jadi ia bisa bersiap-siap langsung pindah apartemen besok.

"Terima kasih telah memilih kami. Semoga kalian nyaman." Resepsionis itu membungkukkan badannya berterimakasih kepada Sakura.

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Sakura sempat menawarkan Sasuke untuk mampir ke apartemennya untuk sekadar minum ingin berterimakasih kepada Sasuke karena telah Sakura telah merepotkan Sasuke. Tapi ia menolak, ia bilang ia akan langsung pulang dan ada urusan.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke sebelum pulang membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak. Mungkin Sasuke ada urusan tapi ia malah merepotkan Sasuke.

Mm... Mungkin satu kotak bento cukup untuk berterimakasih. Ia akan memberi Sasuke satu kotak bento nanti lusa di kampus jika bertemu. Jika tidak bertemu ya ia akan makan sendiri.

Hari ini pun tiba dan Sakura dengan semangat bersiap-siap untuk pindahan. Sasori bahkan repot-repot menyewa mobil angkut barang untuk mengangkut barang-barang miliknya dan Sakura ke apartemen yang baru. Padahal ia pulang larut dan pagi-pagi harus pindahan. Ini sangat mendadak dan ini semua gara-gara Sakura. Ya meskipun Sakura juga repot mengurus kepindahannya. Ia bahkan harus menunggu dua jam untuk persetujuan kepindahannya dari pihak apartemen lamanya. Kau harus bersyukur Sasori. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti Sakura. Sakura bahkan sangat repot mengurus detak jantungnya saat bersama Sasuke kemarin. Ya kan, Sakura?

Mereka sampai di apartemen barunya. Gedungnya memang hanya 17 lantai. Tapi isinya sangat menakjubkan. Sasori menurunkan barang-barang miliknya dan Sakura yang hanya sebagian. Sebagian yang lain masih di mobil barang yang masih di jalan atau mungkin belum di jalan mengingat Sasori dan Sakura berangkat duluan.

Setelah mengurus ini dan itu akhirnya Sakura dan Sasori memasuki kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai empat nomor 203.

Mereka sempat berdebat tentang siapa yang akan memegang kunci utama sampai barang-barang mereka yang di angkut jasa berdatangan membuat mereka menghentikan kekonyolan mereka.

"Kau suka kan apartemen ini? Tanya Sakura kepada Sasori yang sedang bersantai di sofa sambil meminum teh buatan Sakura.

"Biasa saja." Sialan.

Mereka selesai membereskan barang-barang. Belum semuanya. Tapi setidaknya sudah sebagian yang beres.

Mereka berdua bersantai di ruang tengah sambil memakan pizza. Mereka sangat kelaparan. Biarlah kardus-kardus itu terbengkalai. Nanti saja membereskannya. Mencicil juga bisa. Pelan-pelan saja supaya tidak lelah. Besok mereka harus memulai aktivitas mereka seperti biasa. Dan itu pasti melelahkan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Sasori memilih membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang tersedia dikamarnya. Sedangkan Sakura membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi di dekat dapur. Kamarnya juga dekat dapur. Sasori bilang supaya Sakura gampang bolak-balik ke dapur. Mereka sempat berdebat lagi tentang kamar yang bahkan masalah kunci saja belum selesai. Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu repot-repot berdebat sedangkan mereka tahu siapa pemenangnya. Tentu saja Sasori! Ia memegang kendali disini. Sakura hanya perlu menurut saja.

Sebenarnya tadi ada sedikit masalah pada saat mereka menuju kamar apartemen. Si resepsionis kemarin, mengantarkan mereka lagi. Bedanya kemarin bersama Sasuke sedangkan sekarang bersama Sasori dan resepsionis itu menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke. Si resepsionis bertanya yang mana suami Sakura yang asli.

Sakura gelagapan apalagi ketika Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan sejuta arti. Sakura bisa bernapas lega ketika si resepsionis mengiyakan Sakura yang berkata "Dua-dua nya bukan suamiku."

Ah pokoknya rumit sekali hari ini banyak sekali perdebatan.

Bahkan pada saat makan malam pun Sasori mengintrogasi Sakura tentang masalah suami. Sakura bilang itu hanya temannya di kampus. Sasori yang masih kurang percaya menatap Sakura mengintimidasi. Sakura yang jengah pun beranjak ke kamarnya yang untungnya dekat dengan dapur. Sasori yang melihat Sakura ketus dan melengos ke kamarnya pun menghela napas. Kau sih Sasori!


	3. SM Coex & kecupan

Bawa Aku

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, M for save, alur tidak jelas, mengandung banyak kata kasar dan

No Flame

DLDR

Sakura hampir saja lupa untuk membuatkan Sasuke bento. Kalau saja ia tak mengingat tentang kemarin bersama Sasuke. Yang paling diingatnya adalah saat si resepsionis mengira dia dan Sasuke adalah sepasang suami istri. Hehehe. Sakura jadi blushing mengingat itu. Sudah ah jangan diingat-ingat terus. Nanti bisa bawa perasaan.

Ia akan membuatkan sarapan untuk Sasori dan dirinya sendiri. Bubur adalah makanan yang paling baik dimakan di pagi hari. Sakura membuat bubur dengan topping daging sapi yang sudah dicincang. Sasori berangkat pagi sedangkan Sakura berangkat jam 10. Jadi Sakura bersantai sedikit, sedangkan Sasori kalang kabut mencari ini dan itu. Karena memang barang-barang mereka belum semuanya beres. Dan ujung-ujungnya Sakura yang ikutan repot mencari ini dan itu untuk Sasori.

Setelah sarapan Sasori pamit pergi bekerja. Hah... Akhirnya Sasori pergi juga. Jadi ia bebas memasak bento tanpa harus diinterogasi lagi, Kakaknya itu memang merepotkan. Apa saja ditanyai. Sakura merasa kakaknya itu seperti perempuan. Cerewet sekali.

Sebelum memasak Sakura membereskan kamarnya dan menyiapkan bajunya terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu ia kembali sibuk di dapur membuat bento untuk Sasuke. Dan dirinya tentu saja. Sebelumnya ia pernah bilang, jika bentonya tidak dimakan Sasuke maka dua bentonya akan ia habiskan sendiri. Sakura itu sangat rakus. Ia memelihara naga di dalam perutnya.

Semuanya telah siap. Bento buatannya untuk Sasuke telah selesai dan ia sudah berpakaian rapih. Sakura juga sudah siap bertemu Sasuke.

Pertengahan bulan Desember memang musim dingin di mana salju turun lebih sering dan yang pasti membuat suhu tambah dingin. Sakura menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Dinginnya suhu tidak membuat senyuman di wajahnya luntur. Siapa yang akan melunturkan senyumannya jika akan bertemu Sasuke? Bahkan ia sudah senyum sepanjang jalan menuju kampus. Ya ampun! Mengingat itu membuat Sakura malah makin melebarkan senyumannya.

Sakura melangkah masuk ke beranda parkir kampusnya. Dan kembali menyapa penjaga pos pertama yang berkepala plontos. Tapi hari ini terlihat sedikit bertambah rambut. Ah masa bodoh. Orang mana yang memperhatikan kepala plontos orang lain. Kecuali Sakura. Sakura berjalan lewati taman depan gedung fakultasnya. Pilar-pilar melingkar itu ia lewati dan ia terus berjalan memasuki pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis. Sakura menuruskan langkahnya menuju mesin absen. Ia gesekkan kartu ID-nya pada mesin absen. Setelah portal mini itu terbuka, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kaca otomatis di depannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, pintu ini menghubungkannya dengan taman di tengah collage ini. Beberapa gedung tersaji di depannya. Yang pertama ia lewati adalah gedung fakultas hukum, lalu yang kedua adalah fakultas sastra. Dan ketiga yang akan Sakura lewati adalah... Uchiha Sasuke!

Ya ampun itu benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke! Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari gedung ketika berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura tak mengedipkan matanya. Ia... Entahlah. Sasuke terlihat gagah di matanya. Mantel abunya sangat pas di tubuhnya dan celana denim biru donker mempertegas langkah kakinya yang jenjang. Dan... Oh tidak! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya ketika menyadari keindahan mata Sasuke. Ya ampun matanya terasa perih. Terlalu lama tidak berkedip. Tolong jangan beritahu Sasuke tentang detak jantungnya. Itu sangat memalukan.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sasuke, bingung mendapati Sakura berdiri konyol tanpa melakukan apa-apa di tengah jalan aspal setapak perkuliahan ini.

Sakura baru sadar Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat Sakura berdiri. Ia menatap Sasuke lalu mundur satu langkah.

"Ohayou Sasuke-san." Sakura membungkukkan badannya beberapa saat kemudian menegakkannya kembali.

"Ohayou"

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sakura canggung. Ia memegang lengan tas gendongnya dengan erat.

"Aku sudah sarapan."

"Oh. Tadinya aku ingin memberimu bento. Tapi karena kau sudah sarapan, aku akan memakannya. Kalau begitu aku permisi Sasuke-san." Sakura membungkukkan badannya lagi buru-buru pamit. Malu juga. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu mengatakan akan memberi bento. Tapi memang mulutnya kelepasan.

"Hey kita bisa memakannya." Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura mencegahnya pergi.

Wajah Sakura menegang. Astaga! Sasuke membuatnya seperti patung yang jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Sakura menatap tangan Sasuke yang masih menempel di bahu kirinya. Wajahnya mungkin akan memerah tapi sekarang ia sedang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Maaf" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya ketika Sakura menatap tangannya yang dengan nyamannya menempel di bahu Sakura.

"Jadi kau mau memakannya atau tidak?"

"Aku akan memakannya jika itu layak dimakan."

"Kau meremehkan aku?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tidak suka dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Kita makan di pinggir sungai?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Mereka melangkah beriringan menuju fakultas seni karena memang sungai kecil itu melintang di depan fakultas seni lalu diteruskan ke anak sungai yang berada di belakang gedung fakultas Bisnis Manajemen. Untungnya Gedung fakultas bisnis tidak terlalu jauh dari fakultas seni. Jadi memudahkan Sakura untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke. Eh, apa?

"Kenapa kau membuatkan aku bento?" Tanya Sasuke setelah mereka mendudukkan bokong mereka di pinggir sungai.

"Kau bilang tidak ada yang membuatkanmu sarapan. Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siang dan makan malam?"

"Aku membelinya."

"Kau boros sekali. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dompetmu." Sakura memasang wajah kasihan yang menurut Sasuke sangat lucu. Apa tadi? Sasuke bilang apa?

"Kau bilang ingin memberiku bento. Kau banyak bicara."

"Oh aku lupa." Sakura merogoh tas gendongnya yang lumayan besar, Sengaja, supaya cukup dua bento.

"Ini untukmu. Ini untukku." Sakura membagi kotak bento itu. Sakura berwarna biru, Sasuke berwarna pink. Jangan lupa gambar barbie berkulit hitam menghiasi kotak bento Sasuke. Sedangkan kotak bento Sakura bergambar transformer bumblebee.

Sasuke menatap kontak bentonya. Sepertinya ia berkeberatan dengan warna dan gambar kotak bentonya. Sakura itu gila atau apa? Masa' cowok setampan Sasuke dikasih warna pink! Gambar barbie hitam pula!

"Kenapa warna kotak bento berwarna pink?" Tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura yang menyadarinya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungai buatan di depannya. Ia lemah akan tatapan Sasuke, please.

"Kenapa? Warna pink imut." Jawab Sakura sambil memakan onigirinya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memakan ebi furai buatan Sakura. Sakura tidak bertanya enak atau tidak makanannya. Ia sudah kepedean melihat Sasuke yang lahap memakan bentonya.

"Kau ada kelas jam berapa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menghabiskan bentonya. Cepat sekali. Sakura baru saja menghabiskan setengahnya.

"Jam 11.30" Jawab Sakura menatap jam tangan berwarna putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita pulang bersama. Sekalian antar aku ke Gangnam."

"Gangnam?" Tanya Sakura kaget. Pasalnya ia sama sekali belum menginjak Gangnam. Setiba di Incheon Ia langsung ke Gwanak. Kesempatan ini tidak boleh ditolak, Sakura. Siapa tau kau akan bertemu PSY.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari mata kuliahnya jam 4 sore. Hari ini ada dua mata kuliah. Itu lumayan melelahkan.

Sakura menengadah ke langit. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda turun salju. Semoga saja tidak. Terlalu bahaya mengendarai mobil saat turun salju.

Sakura berjalan di atas jalan setapak menuju gedung utama. Pintu otomatis itu terbuka saat Sakura mendekatinya. Ia berbelok ke kanan menuju kafetaria memesan dua cup kopi panas. Setelahnya, Sakura kembali melangkah menuju mesin absen sambil membawa 2 cup kopi panas. Ia mengesekkan kartu ID-nya pada mesin absen lalu berjalan menuju pilar-pilar melingkar di taman depan. Sasuke menyuruhnya menunggu di sana, tapi ternyata malah Sasuke yang menunggu Sakura. Ia duduk di bangku panjang di dalam pilar-pilar melingkar itu. Tangannya sibuk mengscroll layar smartphone-nya tidak menyadari Sakura menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-san maaf menunggu lama." Ucap Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak lama. Aku baru saja sampai." Jawab Sasuke sambil menusukkan ponselnya ke saku mantelnya.

Sakuara menyodorkan satu cup kopi panas pada Sasuke. Barangkali Sasuke ingin sedikit kehangatan, Sakura akan memberikannya. Memberikan kopi panas maksudnya. Itu enak diminum saat musim dingin.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke yang menegakkan badannya. Ya ampun kenapa dia tinggi sekali? Sakura bahkan sampai mendongak jika menatap Sasuke. Kenapa pula Sakura menatap Sasuke?

"Aa."

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area pilar-pilar, Sakura hanya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Dilihat dari belakang saja Sasuke sudah terlihat gagah, apalagi dilihat dari depan. Sakura bahkan selalu kehilangan nafasnya jika ia menatap Sasuke. Ya ampun ia mulai merona hanya karena asyik memandang punggung Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan tajam di sekitanya.

"Aw!" Sakura menyentuh jidatnya. Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Padahal Sakura sedang melamun. Melamunkan Sasuke.

"Mungkin kau akan pulang terlambat." Ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura yang mendongak menatapnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Memang masalah?" Tanya Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin masalah buatmu. Aku akan menculikmu agak lama."

Kyaa~ jangan buat Sakura berteriak di tempat parkir ini Sasuke! Kau membuat Sakura malu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke datar. Begitu juga Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Lebih datar malah.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas kasar. Huh~ berada di dekat Sasuke membuat ia susah bernapas. Ditambah perkataannya membuat ia hampir tidak bernapas.

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke. Agak ketus. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Sakura berjalan melewatinya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Apalagi setelah itu Sakura mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Ya ampun Sasuke! Coba saja kalu lihat wajahnya seperti apa. Kaku akan lihat ada strawberry di pipinya.

Sasuke akhirnya menghampiri Sakura yang sudah berdiri di samping mobil silvernya. Sepertinya Sakura sudah hapal mobil Sasuke ya? Dengan percaya diri ia berdiri di samping mobil Sasuke.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berdiri di samping pintu kemudi.

"SM COEX Artium." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oh." Sakura menjawab asal. "What?" Kaget Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu menanggapi Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sedangkan Sakura masih melongo. Sekali lagi ia tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan tajam di sekitarnya. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Siapa yang mau menolak ajakan Sasuke? SM COEX menjadi tujuan utama para penggemar SM saat berkunjung ke korea. Dan Sakura tak pernah sempat ke Gangnam apalagi ke SM. Ini adalah kesempatan bagus. Jangan lupa kalau dompetmu harus terisi penuh, Sakura!

"Kita serius akan kesana?" Tanya Sakura sangat bersemangat sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Aa."

"Serius?"

"Hn."

"Serius?"

"Aku serius!" Jawab Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura di sampingnya. Kesal juga dia.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban Sasuke bersorak gembira sambil bertepuk tangan. Padahal tidak ada pertunjukan sirkus, ini masih di dalam mobil. Sasuke menatap bosan tingkah Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke segera menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area SNU.

"Sasuke-san kenapa ingin pergi ke sana?" Tanya Sakura mencairkan suasana.

"Membeli sesuatu."

"Oh." Ternyata tidak cair sama sekali. Yang sabar ya Sakura. Sasuke mah gitu orangnya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di area basement setelah menghabiskan 12 menit dari SNU ke Yeongdong di Gangnam. Cukup dekat dengan SNU. Hanya 12 menit dari SNU menggunakan mobil dan 10 menit menggunakan kereta.

Sakura tak mendapat kesempatan memejamkan matanya barang sebentar. Ia lumayan lelah hari ini. Apalagi saat di kelas tadi ia banyak mencatat.

Kesan pertama Sakura terhadap SM COEX Artium adalah "WOW! Sugoi!" semuanya berisi SM Stuff.

Semua barang-barang di sini dibanderol dengan harga yang lumayan menguras kantong. Sakura yakin uang sakunya sebulan hanya mampu membeli beberapa barang saja.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih berkeliling melewati toko-toko yang menjual barang-barang imut berbau SM. Sejauh ini Sakura belum merasa tertarik dengan benda-benda yang di lewatinya. Harganya itu lho!

"Aku akan ke bagian album." Ucap Sasuke sedikit menundukkan kepalanya ke telinga Sakura. Suasana di sini ramai dan bising. Apalagi diselingi teriakan fangirl yangㅡ sumpah itu berlebihan sekali.

Sakura mengangguk menanggapi Sasuke. Ia juga ingin ke sana. Hanya untuk melihat-lihat. Lagi pula SM tidak mewajibkan kita untuk membeli.

Di sana mungkin ada album yang bagus. Ah, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu menyukai Hallyu. Tapi ada beberapa lagu yang ia sukai termasuk dari agensi SM ini. Sakura lebih menyukai Laruku. Band legendaris asal negaranya sendiri. Walaupun Laruku vakum, Sakura tidak pernah berhenti menyukai Laruku.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih mengitari rak-rak yang berisi album-album dari artis-artis jebolan agensi raksasa ini. Harganya masih wajar untuk dompet Sakura.

Sakura memisahkan diri dari Sasuke yang masih melihat-lihat. Ia belum menemukan album yang diinginkannya. Tunggu! Apa Sasuke seorang fanboy?

Sepuluh menit melihat-lihat tidak ada yang membuatnya tertarik. Kecuali miniatur member Shinee yang dipajang di atas etalase pada bagian depan toko. Ini toko album. Kenapa mereka memajang miniatur Shinee di sini?

Wah... miniatur Choi Minho sangat tampan. Persis seperti aslinya. Choi Minho adalah salah satu pria idamannya. Hanya idaman. Sakura tidak yakin bisa mendapatkan Choi Minho. Mana mau ia bersanding dengan gadis serampangan macam Sakura. Type-nya itu High Class.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada etalase, masih memandangi miniatur Choi Minho. Lima menit kemudian ia merasa bosan dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke bagian belakang etalase. Ada rak yang juga berisi album-album. Ada juga yang berisi poster. Hingga bagian bawah rak berisi lightstick fandom. Danㅡ Gitar.

Mata Sakura berbinar menemukan gitar di pinggir rak. Gitar itu berwarna putih dengan sticker logo EXO di badan gitar. Imut sekali. Tangan Sakura gatal ingin mencoba memaikannya. Akhirnya ia menghampiri gitar itu.

"Mainkan tidak ya?"

Ia masih memegang gitar itu. Belum memainkannya. Ia ragu. Takut-takut ada orang yang menyemprotnya. Memainkannya, iya. Belinya, tidak. Ah masa bodoh. Daripada bosan lebih baik main gitar.

Sakura membawa gitar itu ke depan etalase dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi tinggi. Sakura masih menyetel gitar itu. Takut-takut ada nada yang tidak pas. Setelah lima menit menyetel gitar, ia mulai melakukan intro. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengikuti irama gitar yang ia mainkan. Let it flow. Lagu favoritnya. Ini adalah lagu asal Indonesia yang tidak banyak orang tahu. Sakura bahkan tidak sengaja menemukan lagu ini di playlist Sasori. Lagu ini dinyanyikan oleh The Adlys. Sakura sangat menyukai lagu ini.

Cinta ini t'lah membuatku tahu

'Ku tak bisa hidup tanpamu

Semua mengalir di sini

Meski hanya sesaat aku bersama dirimu malam in

Sakura menyanyikan bait reff tanpa fals sedikit pun. Bernyanyi sambil memainkan gitar adalah hobinya setelah menggambar. Menggambar bisa menghilangkan bosannya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar ini adalah tempat umum. Banyak yang melihatnya. Termasuk Sasuke! Ya ampun Sakuraㅡ Tunggu! Sasuke?

Sakura menghentikan permainan gitarnya dan menoleh ke kiri. Mendapati Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya datar. Tangannya membawa satu box album dengan warna yang sangat ramai.

"Sasuke-san sudah selesai?' Tanya Sakura sambil menurunkan dirinya dari atas kursi tinggi.

"Hn. Kau membeli gitar itu?"

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak membelinya."

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau beli Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Kokobop."

"Oh. Kau fanboy EXO?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Aku membelinya untuk keponakanku."

"Begitu rupanya."

"Aa. Kita akan ke apartemenku dulu. Kau bisa membungkus kado kan?"

Sakura menoleh menatap malas Sasuke. Sasuke bertanya seolah Sakura masih anak kemarin sore.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau meremehkanku." Ucap Sakura malas. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit. Sakura bahkan tidak melihatnya.

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa empuk di ruang tengah apartemen Sasuke. Apartemen ini sangat besar. Lebih besar dibandingkan dengan apartemen Sakura. Bahkan desainnya lebih elegan. Sakura tahu apartemen ini sangat mahal. Ia pernah berkunjung ke sini bersama Sasuke ketika sedang mencari apartemen kemarin lusa. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke tinggal di sini. Ia tak mengatakannya kemarin lusa. Lagi pula untuk apa Sasuke mengatakannya?

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang menelepon Sasori. Mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang terlambat. Sebenarnya tidak masalah, Sasori akan pulang larut. Dia bilang ada kencan.

"Ya ya ya, Kau cerewet sekali." Sakura langsung menutup telepon setelah mengatakan itu pada Sasori. Aku bilang juga apa, Sakura itu serampangan. Dia tidak sopan pada kakaknya. Tolong jangan dicontoh.

"Ini peralatannya." Sasuke menunjuk barang-barang yang sebelumnya ia taruh di atas meja.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mulai. Oh kau juga membeli lightstick. Bagaimana membungkusnya ya?"

"Bagaimana saja asalkan rapi." Sasuke menjawab gumaman Sakura. "Aku akan mandi. Kalau kau haus, ambil saja di kulkas." Sambung Sasuke lalu pergi dari ruang tengah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu bungkusannya belum sempurna. Tinggal mensolasi kertasnya. Sakura merasa haus dan akhirnya pergi ke dapur Sasuke yangㅡ wah rapi sekali.

"Ya ampun." Sakura menatap malas isi kulkas Sasuke. Semuanya cepat saji. Kopi kemasan, air mineral kemasan, bahkan bubur instan! Lelaki ini benar-benar tidak mengerti arti hidup hemat. Makanan yang berada di kulkasnya tidak sehat semua.

Sakura mendengus kasar lalu mengambil air mineral kemasan dari dalam kulkas lalu menutup pintunya kembali. Sakura membuka tutup botol itu dan langsung meneguk airnya beberapa tegukan. Haus eh Sakura?

Sakura mengambil satu tegukan lagi lalu membalikkan badan samㅡ

BRUFFT

"Ya ampun Sasuke san!"

Sakura menjatuhkan botol itu yang belum sempat ia tutup. Tangannya ia angkat untuk mengusap wajah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke-san maafkan aku." Sesal Sakura sambil tangannya terus mengusap wajah Sasuke yang kena semburannya tadi. Sumpah! Sakura tidak sengaja! Ia tadi kaget dengan Sasuke di belakangnya yang sangat tampan sekali. Ya Tuhan! Maafkan Sakura yang menyembur hamba-Mu yang tampan ini.

"Maaf" Sakua memasang wajah menyesal. Tangannya terus mengusap wajah Sasuke. Sakura kau hanya membuat air semburanmu menyebar ke seluruh wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang masih mengusap wajahnya. Memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Sakura aku baru saja membersihkan wajahku."

"Tidak tidak. Aku sambil kumur-kumur kok meminumnya. Jadi mulutku bersih" Yaiks... Kau jorok sekali Sakura!

"Apa yang terakhir termasuk kumuran?" Tanya Sasuke menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sakura.

"Tidak. Yang terakhir itu bukan kumuran" Sanggah Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura lalu berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan setelah ia membersihkan wajahnya di wastafel lalu meninggalkan Sakura di dapur sendirian. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa tidak enak. Sasuke mungkin marah kepadanya. Duh~ kenapa jadi seperti ini sih? Ia kan jadi canggung pada Sasuke.

Sakura pergi meninggalkan dapur dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. mendapati Sasuke yang menyelesaikan bungkusan kadonya. 'Jangan-jangan dia marah besar.' Batin Sakura melihat Sasuke yang menyelesaikan bungukusan kadonya dengan keheningan, Ya ampun ini jadi canggung sekali.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. Sakura masih menatap tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menyelesaikan bungkusan kado itu.

"Biar aku yang selesaikan." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Sasuke-san aku minta maaf."

"Hn."

Sakura semakin merendahkan bahunya mendengar respons Sasuke. Tuh kan. Pasti dia marah. Orang mana yang mau di sembur sama jigong Sakura? Aku saja tidak mau.

Sakura menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san marah?" Sakura sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sedikit. Tidak sampai bersentuhan.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Kau bahkan tidak menatapku. Kau pasti marah!"

Sasuke menoleh menatap mata Sakura. "Aku minta maaf." Ucap Sakura pelan masih mentap Sasuke. Meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal.

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura sampai beberapa detik. Dan Sakura juga masih menatap Sasuke. Mereka saling bertatapan sampai beberapa detik berlalu. Fokus mata Sasuke berubah, tidak lagi ke dalam mata Sakura.

CUP

Sasuke menahannya agak lama. Tidak ingin hanya menjadi sebuah kecupan, Sasuke sedikit mendorong wajahnya menekan bibir lembut Sakura. Bibir mereka hanya menempel. Tak ada lumatan. Keduanya hanya menempel.

Sakura masih melebarkan matanya. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menciumnya. Apa ia harus merasa senang? Tidak. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau bibir Sasuke menempel beberapa detik berlalu. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Wajar jika ia merasa kaget. Wajar juga jika ia tidak sadar. Ia masih belum menyadarinya sampai Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tidak menatapnya. Apa ia juga tidak sadar? Sasuke dan Sakura baru saja berciuman tadi. Kenapa Sasuke membuang pandangannya?

"Maaf." Ucap Sasuke menatap mata Sakura.

Kenapa harus maaf?

"Aku antar pulang."

TBC

Maaf telat update ya teman-teman. Tugas sekolah menghalangi aku menulis ugh.

Aku banyak hapalan juga. Jad maaf kalau tidak suka chapter 4 ini.

Sedikit informasi, kalau deskripsi tentang Seoul National University itu asli. Asli aku ngarang sendiri hehehe.

Mohon maaf jika melenceng dari aslinya, Kan aku belum pernah ke sana haha.

Soal Sun 'N Vill itu mungkin memang ada di Gwanak, tapi sama seperti SNU, deskripsinya aku ngarang sendiri.

Disini aku buat Sasuke rada OOC karena menurutku Sasuke yang terlalu WAH itu sedikit berlebihan. Dan Sakura di sini aku buat agak pecicilan dan serampangan. Juga nggak sopan sama orang hehehe. Karakter Sakura yg spt itu bener2 aku butuhin. Jadi jangan ada bash ya? Tapi untuk kritik dan saran saya terima selagi masih menjaga etika menulis, ya.

Terimakasih juga buat yang review. Walaupun masih beberapa. Aku maklum karena aku masih newbie yang masih membutuhkan pengarahan para senpai. Sekali lagi, Terimakasih. Assalamualaikum Wr Wb.


	4. Si Banteng Merah dan Orang Gila

Bawa Aku

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Typo, M for save, alur tidak jelas, mengandung banyak kata kasar dan umpatan.

No Flame

DLDR

Tak terasa petang sudah datang. Waktu di mana sangat pas untuk beristirahat bagi orang-orang yang merasakan muslim dingin dari pagi sampai petang tiba. Apalagi untuk mereka yang melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah tentu sangat ingin cepat-cepat berada di rumah. Kasur dan selimut adalah tujuan utama mereka setibanya di rumah. Karena saat petang menjelang malam suhu di musim dingin semakin rendah.

Sasori juga termasuk orang-orang yang mengutamakan pulang saat petang daripada terus berkeliaran saat suhu udara terasa semakin membekukan darahnya. Mulanya, ia akan di luar malam ini. Dengan seorang wanita tentu saja. Kau tahu sendiri Sasori itu seperti apa. Tapi setelah dipikirkan kembali, kasur dan selimut lebih menggoda daripada perempuan. Orang bilang perempuan itu nomor 1. Tapi sekarang, bagi Sasori... Perempuan tetap nomor satu. Tapi kasur dan selimut adalah tujuan utamanya hari ini. Ingat! Perempuan tetap nomor satu! Hidup perempuan!

Sasori memasuki apartemennya setelah sebelumnya mendigit password pintu apartemennya.  
Sasori menguap. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerang dirinya. Padahal jam di dinding ruang tengahnya baru menunjukkan angka 6. Masih terlalu sore untuk tidur. Sasori khawatir akan terbangun jam empat pagi. Itu pagi sekali, sedangkan ia tidak pernah bangun sepagi itu.

Sasori mendudukkan dirinya di sofa merah empuk di ruang tengah. Matanya ia pejamkan, menambah kesan lelah di wajah imutnya. Pekerjaannya di kantor begitu melelahkan. Ia banyak memarahi pegawainya di kantor. Marah-marah terlalu sering bisa membuatnya tua. Makanya ia per-

"Hwaaa~"

Astaga dragon! Apa itu?

"Sakura?!" Sasori langsung bangkit dari sofa berlari ke arah kamar Sakura. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran tingkat dewa. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Kenapa berteriak? Pencuri? Maling? Atau Pencopet?

Tanpa ragu-ragu, tanpa pikir dua kali, Sasori membuka pintu kamar Sakura. Tidak ada yang dipikirkan Sasori selain keselamatan Sakura. Sakura adiknya satu-satunya di hidupnya. Sakura adiknya yang manja, adiknya yang cantik, adiknya yang tidak sopan, adiknya yang gila! Bagaimana tidak gila?!

Lihatlah dia mengacak-acak kasurnya sendiri. Berguling ke sana ke mari, bahkan selimutnya sudah tidak berada di kasur lagi. Sebenarnya ia kenapa? Membuat Sasori khawatir saja.

"Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasori heran melihat adiknya. Hey! Kemana wajah khawatirnya tadi?

Bukannya menjawab Sakura malah semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sana ke mari. Sangat absurd. Sasori sampai jijik melihatnya.

"Nii-san~" Sakura mencicit menatap Sasori dengan pose yang berantakan.

"Apa?"

"Hwaa~" Sakura malah semakin berguling tidak jelas. Kakinya ia hental-hentakkan. Pokoknya ia seperti orang gila. Kumohon! Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan cerita ini, Ya Tuhan!

"Dasar sinting." Sasori bergumam kesal melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sakura. Benar Sasori, aku setuju denganmu. Dia memang sinting.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya melayang bercabang ke mana-mana. Itu membuatnya pusing bukan kepayang. Kejadian Sore tadi di apartemen Sasuke membuatnya uring-uringan. Sakura merasa bersalah. Tapi dia juga bingung, bahkan malu! Kejadian itu terekam jelas di dalam kepalanya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Sakura bahkan harus berpikir berkali-kali tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi semua berakhir dengan Sakura yang malah tambah bingung, bahkan tambah malu. Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana aku menjelaskan perasaan Sakura jika dia saja sedang bingung seperti ini!

Oke. Semua berawal karena Sakura salah telah menyembur wajah Sasuke. Sakura mengira Sasuke marah padanya. Setelah peristiwa itu, Sasuke mendadak jadi pendiam. Sasuke memang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Tapi kali ini diamnya Sasuke sedikit berbeda. Sakura merasakan aura negatif. Bukan karena keberadaan makhluk astral. Justru keberadaan Sasukelah yang membuat Sakura merasakan dikelilingi aura negatif. Itu sangat sulit dijelaskan. Yang jelas, aura pada diri Sasuke menggambarkan kalau ia sedang marah pada Sakura. Dia bilang tidak marah. Tapi sikapnya sangat menunjukkan kalau ia marah. Sakura wajar berpikir seperti itu, karena Sasuke tidak menatapnya sama sekali saat Sakura meminta maaf padanya. Sungguh saat itu yang ada di pikiran Sakura hanya Sasuke yang sedang marah padanya. Dan Sakura lagi-lagi berpikir, Jika Sasuke marah padanya kenapa ia mengecup Sakura? Kenapa ia harus mengucapkan maaf setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Sakura? Sakura berpikir itu tidak salah, karena mungkin itu naluri seorang laki-laki. Tetapi, Sakura juga berpikir kalau itu salah. Sasuke menciumnya sedangkan mereka tidak sedang menjalin hubungan asmara. Masih banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepala Sakura yang belum terpecahkan. Dan Sakura yakin jawabannya akan sulit di temukan meski ia telah berpikir berkali-kali.

Sakura benci dilanda bingung. Ia seperti sedang memecahkan teka-teki. Sakura tidak pernah menyukai teka-teki karena itu membuatnya bingung. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Sakura dibuat merasa bersalah, bingung, malu dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang membuat Sakura kembali dirundung bingung.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membuatkan makan malam daripada berlarut dalam kebingungan yang berujung membuat ia malu sendiri. Sakura masih ingin dinilai waras, tentu saja, Jadi ia lebih memilih membuat makan malam daripada ia jadi S3. Senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tangannya sibuk memotong sayur-sayuran. Terlihat di atas kompor ia panaskan kaldu ayam di dalam panci. Bau harum menguar dari dalam panci itu, membuat saudara tertua kita keluar dari kandangnya.  
Sasori menempatkan dirinya di atas kursi mini bar di dapurnya. Tatapannya mengarah pada Sakura yang menyibukkan dirinya memasak.

"Jangan berkhayal kalau aku ini istrimu." Sakura bergumam agak keras dan Sasori sepertinya agak tersinggung.

"Apanya?" Ejek Sasori.

"Kau sedari tadi menatap bokongku kan?" Ya Ampun jadi sedari tadi Sasori menatap bokong Sakura? Kumohon Sasori jangan membuat cerita ini menjadi ilegal untuk dibaca.

"Apanya?"

"Apanya-apanya! Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan!" Sakura memelototi Sasori. Frustrasi juga ia tinggal dengan kakaknya.

Sakura menghampiri mini bar sambil membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk nasi dan dua mangkuk sup ayam brokoli. Ia menatanya di atas mini bar sambil memasang senyum manisnya, Terakhir, ia meletakkan sumpit di sisi kanan mangkuk nasi. Setelah itu, ia duduk di atas kursi berhadapan dengan Sasori.

"Tidak jadi kencan? Senyum manis itu berubah menjadi senyum mengejek.

Sasori mengendikkan. Malas menjawab pertanyaan mengejek Sakura, ia mulai makan malamnya. Sakura pun memulai makan malamnya.

Sasori telah selesai dengan makanannya. Kini ia sedang berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya. Sakura memakan makanannya pelan-pelan. Pelan sekali sampai bisa disebut lemot. Itu mengundang perhatian Sasori. Pasalnya Sakura belum juga selesai dengan makan malamnya. Lihatlah cara mengunyahnya itu, seperti sedang memakan daging sapi tua. Alot. Beberapa menit setelahnya Sakura selesai dan ia menyambar gelas berisi air putih lalu menegukkannya ke dalam tengㅡ Oh please jangan ingatkan Sakura tentang kejadian penyemburan itu!

"Kenapa kau berteriak tadi? Kau terlibat masalah?" Kau benar Sasori! Masalah yang sangat serius.

"Aku bingung." Jawab Sakura lesu setelah meletakkan gelasnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku dibuat bingung oleh seseorang."

"Kenapa dia membingungkan dirimu?"

"Entahlah. Dia membingungkan."

"Kenapa kau malah membuat aku bingung?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung."

"Terserah!" Sasori langsung cabut dari dapur saat itu juga. Sialan! Dia kesal.

.

Pagi harinya Sakura sudah kembali ke sedia kala. Serampangan. Dia kembali ceria pagi ini. Sangat ceria sampai bisa memecahkan 1 gelas kaca. Sakura memang bisa diandalkan dalam hal apa pun. Tak terkecuali urusan dapur. Tapi jangan heran jika ada satu atau dua barang yang sudah kehilangan nyawa dan bentuknya.

"Jangan terlibat masalah." Ucap Sasori sebelum Sakura beranjak keluar dari mobilnya.

"Siap 86!" Jawab Sakura. Setelah itu ia mengecup pipi Sasori lalu beranjak keluar dari mobil Sasori.

.

Sebelum memasuki kelasnya yang baru akan dimulai satu jam lagi, Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiam di kantin terlebih dahulu. Lumayan, Wifi gratis. Bukannya ia tidak mampu membeli paket internet, tapi ia sedang menghemat. Karena Sasori itu... bisa dibilang pelit.

Setelah sebelumnya Sakura memesan minuman, ia menempatkan dirinya di meja paling pojok kantin. Tangannya sibuk meng-scroll layar smartphone-nya. Melihat-lihat katalog make up dari brand favoritenya. Persediaan make-up nya sudah sangat menipis. Padahal ia tidak terlalu pro dalam bermake-up, make-upnya terkesan sederhana. Hanya saja, ia butuh perawatan untuk wajah dan tubuhnya. Merawat kecantikan itu hal penting. Bukan, ia bukan orang yang menjunjung tinggi kecantikan. Tapi menjaga kecantikan natural yang dimilikinya adalah hal yang penting. Cantik alami itu enak dipandang. Daripada make-up yang terlalu tebal yang malah membuatnya terlihat tua. Karena menurutnya cantik natural sangat good looking.

Segelas hot chocolate menyela kesibukan Saukra pada ponselnya. Ia yang mulanya hanya ingin berbelanja make-up sekarang malah tersesat ke dalam katalog fashion. Dasar wanita.

BRAK!

Astaga! Hampir saja jantungnya loncat keluar. Siapa pula yang sembarangan menggebrak meja di depannya? tidak sopan.  
Sakura mendongak menatap menatap wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil memasang wajah garang. Oh lihatlah seringaianya itu. Menyebalkan sekali. Ada urusan apa dia sampai melabraknya seperti ini?

"Jadi kau yang bernama Sakura?" Tanya wanita itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, songong.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Sakura balik tak kalah songong.

"Aa... Jadi kau wanita kecentilan yang berani mendekati Sasuke?"

"Aku?"

"Ya tentu saja ka-"

"Jadi duta sampo lain? Hahaha" Wanita garang itu menatap kesal Sakura yang mempermainkannya. Heh... Sakura dilawan.

"Sialan! Dengarkan aku, bodoh!" Teriak wanita itu kesal mengundang perhatian seisi kantin. Sakura menatap sekitarnya. Tak sedikit orang yang menonton ia dan wanita itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura datar menatap wanita di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah datar dari suaranya. Santai saja. Ia ingin tau kelanjutannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mendekati Sasuke." Wanita itu menatap Sakura serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan tau akibatnya."

"Aku tidak ada niatan untuk tau akibatnya."

"Kalau begitu jauhi Sasuke!"

"Aku juga tidak ada niatan untuk itu." Wanita itu kembali menatap Sakura kesal. Sakura sangat pandai bermain kata asal kau tahu.

"Kalau begitu kau memilih pilihan yang salah."

"Aku tidak mendengar kau menyuruhku untuk memilih."

"Terserah! Yang penting, kau akan tau akibatnya." Ucap wanita itu kehilangan kata untuk membalas Sakura. Jadinya ia hanya bisa mengancam Sakura.

Wanita itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap datar kepergiannya.

"Dasar banteng merah."

Ya menurut Sakura wanita itu seperti banteng merah. Datang-datang menggebrak meja sambil memasang wajah sok garang. Rambut merahnya berantakan seperti sehabis di kejar banteng. Mungkin ia dikejar banteng karena mirip. Oh jangan lupa warna merah itu memancing amarah seekor banteng. Pfft! Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura ingin tertawa. Siapa sih wanita itu? Pacar Sasuke? Masa' Sasuke pacaran dengan banteng? Pfft! Tolong jangan buat Sakura tertawa.

Berbicara tentang Sasuke membuat ia kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin. Astaga! Haha memalukan sekali. Apalagi setelah itu Sasuke menㅡ WTF! Sakura kenapa kau memikirkan itu lagi? Kau membuat dirimu malu sendiri.  
Tapi omong-omong Sasuke tidak terlihat batang hidungnya hari ini. Apa ia tidak ada kelas hari ini? Tapi bagus jika ia tidak ada. Sakura berniat menghindari Sasuke. Sasuke mungkin saja masih marah padanya. Sakura berpikir seperti itu karena saat Sasuke mengantarnya pulang, tidak ada suara sedikit pun dari Sasuke. Hari itu di dalam mobil Sasuke sunyi senyap bagaikan kuburan. Canggung dan juga horor.

Sakura tanpa sadar terus melamunkan Sasuke. Selama belasan menit itu kepalanya tak lepas sedikit pun dari yang namanya Sasuke. Pokoknya isinya Sasuke semua. Kenapa ia jadi seperti ini? Apalagi beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapat peringatan untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke. Itu malah membuat ia semakin memikirkan Sasuke. Lagi pula apa hak wanita itu terhadap Sasuke? Kenapa melarang Sakura untuk mendekati Sasuke? Kalau memang benar wanita itu adalah pacar Sasuke, seharusnya ia tidak harus begitu. Semua orang berhak bersosialisasi asalkan berkaitan dengan hal yang baik. Melarang orang untuk tidak mendekati pasangannya adalah hal yang tidak benar. Itu terdengar egois. Tapi kalau pun benar wanita itu adalah pacar Sasuke, tidak mungkin Sasuke menawari Sakura untuk pulang bersama. Tapi.. Ah entahlah. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan kata 'tapi' yang menyangkut Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan di atas jalan setapak beraspal. Kepalanya tak bisa diam tengok sana tengok sini. Kau mencari siapa Sakura? Mencari Sasuke atau mencari cinta? Ah... Mencari cinta Sasuke lebih bagus. Stop! Jangan terus memikirkan Sasuke!  
Tapi walaupun dirinya berniat untuk jangan memikirkan Sasuke, hatinya menolak tegas. Lihat saja! Sakura saat akan melewati gedung fakultas bisnis matanya menjadi liar ke sana ke mari. Siapa tahu ada Sasuke. Dia masih belum sadar kalau sebenarnya ia sedang mencari Sasuke. Ya Ampun! Mengusir Sasuke dari kepalanya saja sudah susah apalagi mengusir Sasuke dari hatinya. Pasti sangat sulit.

Sakura merasa bahunya dicolek-colek. 'Apaan sih' sewot Sakura dalam hati. Dicolek-colek, memangnya ia sambal?!  
Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Mendapati seorang perempuan berambut merah pucat tersenyum padanya. Bukan, bukan si banteng merah tadi. Kali ini orang yang berbeda. Rambut perempuan ini merah pucat sedangkan rambut si banteng merah itu merah menyala. Matanya juga beda. Perempuan di depannya bermata coklat. Mata si banteng itu merah seperti rubi. Dan tentunya, perempuan di depannya lebih manis daripada si banteng merah.

"Ohayou." Sapa perempuan itu. Ternyata dia orang Jepang. Pantas saja wajahnya sangat khas.

"Ohayou mm?"

"Tayuya. Dari fakultas seni."

"Aa.. Kita satu fakultas? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

Perempuan itu tersenyum. "Mungkin kita selalu berbeda mata kuliah. Aku pernah melihatmu di gedung seni."

"Jadi, apa hari ini kita satu kelas?"

"Ya!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol banyak. Tayuya orang yang menyenangkan. Ia sama cerewetnya dengan Sakura sehingga mereka sangat klop. Sakura merasa bisa berteman baik dengan Tayuya. Semoga saja. Tayuya mengambil mata kuliah lebih sedikit daripada Sakura. Jadi di beberapa kelas kemarin ia tidak bertemu Tayuya.

"Jadi. kau mengenal Sasuke?" Tanya Tayuya menatap penasaran Sakura yang di sebelahnya.

'Sasuke lagi.' Batin Sakura.  
"Baru mengenalnya beberapa hari."

"Mm... Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah sangat akrab."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kalian kencan kan kemarin?"

"Hah?" Sakura memasang wajah cengo. Kencan? Sakura ingin tertawa. Mana ada kencan? Yang ada malah peristiwa penyemburan. Pfft!

.

.

Terhitung sudah dua hari Sakura berteman dengan Tayuya. Tayuya banyak memberitahunya tentang Korea. Beberapa kali berada di kelas yang sama membuat pertemanan mereka semakin klop. Keduanya seringkali bertukar cerita, bertukar pikiran, bahkan bertukar saran untuk tugas kuliah. Sakura merasa senang berteman dengan Tayuya. Tayuya adalah taman pertamanya di Korea. Beda dengan Sasuke. Dia lebih pantas di sebut gebetan.

Ini adalah hari ketiga Sakura berteman dengan Tayuya. Hari ke tiga ini juga ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke sama sekali. Awalnya Sakura mengira Sasuke tidak ada kelas kemarin lusa. Tapi tidak mungkin Sasuke tidak ada kelas selama tiga hari berturut. Keabsenan Sasuke membuat Sakura khawatir. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke sengaja mengindari Sakura?  
Pikiran Sakura kembali terisi oleh kebingungan akan Sasuke. Ia khawatir Sasuke masih marah padanya. Tapi apa kesalahannya itu tidak bisa dimaafkan? Sakura tahu itu sangat memalukan bagi Sasuke. Sakura yang melakukan kesalahan pun merasa malu. Jika Sasuke ada Sakura akan terus meminta maaf. Namun sekarang di mana Sasuke? Sakura sudah tiga hari ini selalu menilik ke arah gedung bisnis atau bahkan menunggu anak bisnis bubar sehabis mengikuti kelas. Taoi tidak ada satu pun dari mereka terselip Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Uchiha Sasuke, kau membuat gadis pink ini kelimpungan.

Sakura menghembuskan napas kasar. Bagaimana ini? Hatinya diliputi rasa bersalah. Namun saat Sakura ingin memperbaiki semuanya Sasuke tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Tch, kenapa jadi seperti ini? Apa Sasuke tidak bisa memaafkannya barang sedikit? Itu hanya masalah kecil kan? Jika Sasuke sudah dewasa tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini kan? Kesalahan kecil harus bisa di toleransi. Tetapi bukan berarti kesalahan besar tidak bisa di toleransi.

Dua jam Sakura mengabaikan hot chocolate di tangannya. Matanya menatap kosong lurus ke depan sekitar taman belakang kampusnya. Jangan tanya di mana pikirannya saat ini. Sudah pasti berada di Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya karena peristiwa penyemburan saja bisa membuat Sakura menjadi pendiam dan pemikir seperti ini. Padahal pikirannya belum pernah menemukan jalan terang. Apa karena ada Sasuke di dalamnya? Apa sebegitu berpengarunya ia di pikiran Sakura?

"Merenungi kesalahanmu?"

Sakura menoleh menatap perempuan berambut merah, yang kemarin lusa mencari masalah dengan Sakura, berdiri di samping Sakura. 'God plz." Sakura mengeluh dalam hati. Pikirannya sedang ruwet dan sekarang datang si banteng merah. Sakura tidak ingin pikirannya tambah ruwet.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura jujur. Karena memang ia sedang merenungi kesalahannya.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu kau bisa untuk tidak mendekati Sasuke." Ujar perempuan itu sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak. Aku malah berniat mendekatinya."

Perempuan itu menoleh memelototi Sakura. "Bukannya baru saja kau merenungi kesalahanmu?" Perempuan itu sedikit berteriak.

"Aku tidak merasa bersalah padamu. Aku merasa bersalah pada Sasuke." Kali ini Sakura benar-benar jujur. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah kepada perempuan setan ini. Kecuali jika memang benar perempuan ini adalah pacar Sasuke.

"Apa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasukeku?" Sasukeku? Yang benar saja.

"Aku menciumnya." Mencium? Maksudmu mencium Sasuke dengan air semburan? Pft.

Perempuan itu melotot mendengar ucapan Sakura. Tangannya mengepal siap menonjok wajah Sakura. Tapi tidak dilakukannya. Ia malah mencengkeram bahu Sakura.

"Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Sakura santai.

"Kau pasti sengaja! Kau mencari kesempatan kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya agar Sasuke tertarik padamu kan?"

"Aku tidak sengaja."

"Rendahan."

Sakura melotot garang. Apa maksud perempuan ini? Sakura berdiri menantang perempuan setan itu.

"Jangan membuatku marah!"

"Kau yang memulainya." Perempuan itu maju satu langkah mendekati Sakura.

Mereka saling berhadapan dan melemparkan tatapan benci.  
Sakura merasa direndahkan oleh perempuan ini. Apa hak perempuan ini mengatainya rendahan? Tidak semua orang bisa kau katakan rendahan terutama orang yang cerdas dan berpendirian baik. Yang pantas dikatai rendahan adalah perempuan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat memulai masalah denganmu. Jadi pergilah dariku sejauh mungkin." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya memandang remeh perempuan di depannya. Alih-alih menyerah perempuan ini malah menatap nyalang Sakura.

"Yang seharusnya pergi jauh adalah kau."

"Terserah. Aku tidak akan menjauhi Sasuke."

Perempuan itu kembali menatap nyalang mendengar perkataan itu maju selangkah sambil terus menatap nyalang Sakura. Sakura yang melihatnya tidak takut sedikitpun. Ia malah mengangkat dagunya menantang. Wah! Sepertinya akan ada gencatan senjata.

"Kau akan tau akibatnya, Aku tidak sendirian." Perempuan itu menyeringai.

"Terserah, Redbull. Kukira kau dan komplotanmu itu hanya rombongan bayi banteng." WTF? Pft!

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura angkat kaki meninggalkan perempuan itu yang sedang menatapnya jengkel.  
Sakura menyeringai tapi setelah itu dia menghembuskan napas kasar.  
Harusnya perempuan itu bisa menyesuaikan diri. Jika dia merasa cantik maka mulutnya juga harus cantik. Dia hanya bisa asal bicara dan tidak berguna sama sekali. Perempuan itu terlanjur memberi kesan buruk bagi Sakura. Dan Sakura tidak menyukai itu. Perempuan itu menjadi daftar teratas orang yang paling menyebalkan di hidup Sakura.

Sakura melempar cup hot chocolatenya ke arah tempat sampah yang agak jauh di depannya. Lemparannya boleh asal tapi dia sangat tepat sasaran.  
Tak peduli dengan lemparannya Sakura melanjutkan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa keluar dari area SNU. Berhadapan dengan banteng merah itu membuatnya badmood setengah mati.  
Ia sedang dirundung rasa bersalah perempuan itu malah membuat masalah dengan mengatainya rendahan. Ayolah, Sakura hanya membuat kata lain dari 'menyembur'

Sial! Kata 'menyembur' menjadi kata tabu baginya sekarang. Ia jadi kembali mengingat momen sialan itu. Shanaro~!

Ketahuilah bahwa suasana hati Sakura sedang dalam mode monster. Suasana hati yang sedang jengkel membuatnya malas bahkan untuk sekadar menunggu bis di halte. Sakura tanpa sadar terus berjalan di atas trotoar tanpa peduli dengan bisa yang melewatinya. Padahal itu adalah bis jurusannya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya setelah lama berjalan tanpa arah. Ia menghembuskan napas kasar. Punggungnya terasa tertusuk, perasaannya mulai tak keruan. Sakura merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Siapa? Pencopet? Jika iya, Sakura harus segera memasang kuda-kuda. Jika yang mengikutinya adalah si banteng merah, Sakura akan bersiap untuk menjambak rambutnya. Cukup lama Sakura mematung tanpa membalikkan badannya. Karena penasaran sakura membalikkan badannya. Tangannya mengepal dan wajahnya garang.

"WA!"

Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau dia- Orang gila!

"Hwa!"

Sakura berlari secepat mungkin menghindari orang gila berambut gimbal yang masih mengikutinya, bahkan saat ini Sakura sedang berlari dan orang gila itu masih mengejarnya.  
Jantungnya berdegub kencang dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Sial! Capek juga dikejar orang gila. Mimpi apa ia semalam?

Sakura menengok sekilas ke belakang. Orang gila itu masih mengejarnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sialan! Dasar orang gila! Apa dia tidak lelah?!  
Sakura semakin mempercepat larinya. Sumpah! Ia lebih baik bergulat dengan preman dari pada dikejar orang gila. Beri Sakura satu sampai sepuluh preman asal jangan orang gila!

Sakura melihat mobil silver jauh di depannya. Apa? Apa itu mobil Sasuke? Fokusnya terbelah menjadi dua. Antara orang gila yang masih mengejarnya dan juga mobil Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak ketika dilihatnya sekilas orang gila itu semakin dekat. Shit! Dia lengah.

"Sasuke!" Sakura kembali berteriak ketika dilihatnya Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya memasang wajah heran. Syukurlah sudah agak dekat.  
Sakura kembali mempercepat larinya mengarahkan kakinya lurus ke arah Sasuke di depannya. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh dan juga orang-orang yang menertawainya.

GREPP

Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke dan segera berlindung di belakangnya. Menjadikan Sasuke sebagai perisainya. Atau sebai tumbal?

"SakurA! Ada apa?"

"Orang gila!"

Sasuke kembali melihat ke depan setelah Sakura mengatakan hal itu. Orang gila?  
Sakura membulatkan matanya. Tiba-tiba orang gila itu sudah ada di depannya dan siap menerkamnya.

BUGG

Sasuke menendang dada orang itu dan sasarannya jatuh dua meter ke depan. Ini kesempatan bagus!  
Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobilnya dan membantu Sakura masuk. Sasuke tergesa-gesa menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, pasalnya orang gila itu sudah bangkit lagi.

BUG

Pintu mobil sudah tertutup. Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega lalu menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya. Fiuh... Ia jadi ikutan kalap.

"Akh!"

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa dengan Sakura? Dan bau harum apa ini. Dan juga-

"Sakit Sasuke-san!"

Tunggu! Sakit?

Sasuke sedikit menegakkan badannya. menatap Sakura yang berada di bawahnya. Berbaring sepanjang jok mobil sambil memasang wajah kesakitan. Oh jadi Sakura berada di bawah Sasuke? Lalu kenapa ia kesakitan? Tunggu tunggu tunggu! Jadi sedari tadi Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura? Dafuq!

"Menyingkirlah! Ini sakit sekali."

Sasuke segera sadar setelah Sakura sedikit berteriak. Ia menyingkir membetulkan posisinya. Tidak mungkin ia akan terus berposisi seperti tadi. Sakura kan sedang kesakitan.

Sakura menegakkan badannya. Membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk sempurna di atas kursi kemudi. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggang kirinya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Ugh! Pinggangku~"

Sakura menatap Sasuke. Sial! Orang ini yang membuat ia kesakitan seperti ini. Sudah membuatnya sakit tidak pernah bertemu, membuatnya sakit pinggang pula.

"Benda apa sih itu? Menyiksa sekali!" Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sebuah benda panjang lonjong yang atasnya agak membulat. Benda itu juga yang membuatnya kesakitan!

"Apa? Itu transmisi gigi."

"Aku menindih benda itu. Sakit sekali. Kau juga memperburuk keadaan." Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke sambil meringis meratapi nasib pinggangnya.

"Aku membantumu." Ucap Sasuke cepat-cepat menyanggah perkataan Sakura.

"Kau memang membantuku. Tapi kau mendorongku masuk lalu aku menindih benda itu kemudian kau.. Ah pokoknya begitulah." Sakura membuang muka. Gelagapan menyadari perkataannya. Untung tidak kelepasan.

Sasuke ikut membuang muka. Ia mengerti maksud Sakura. Apalagi kalau bukan menyinggung soal tadi. Sial! Tadi itu sangat memalukan. Ia tidak sadar melakukannya. Ia juga tidak sadar kalau yang empuk dan harum tadi adalah dada Sakura. Itu empuk sekali, kau tahu. Sasuke mendengus memikirkan hal itu.

.

"Ini Jadi membiru." Ucap Sasuke menatap memar biru di epannya.

"Benarkah? Ini sakit sekali Sasuke-san!" Sakura meringis merasakan nyeri saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh memar di pinggangnya.

"Tahanlah sebentar."

"Pelan-pelan!" Ini terdengar ambigu sekali Ya Tuhan.

"Iya. Tahan sebentar. Tidak akan lama."

Sakura sesekali meringis merasakan nyeri karena tangan Sasuke yang mengobati memar di pinggangnya. Ini sebenarnya memalukan. Sebelumnya ia menolak ini. Sakura tentu saja malu memperlihatkan pinggang mulusnya. Tapi Sasuke memaksa. Katanya ia merasa bersalah jadi Sakura tidak boleh menolak.  
Dengan rasa malu yang luar biasa, Sakura akhirnya mengangkat blouse birunya sebatas punggung, memperlihatkan pinggang mulus dan perut ratanya. Ini memang pemandangan indah bagi Sasuke. Ah, sayangnya ia terlalu fokus mengoles saleb di pinggang Sakura.

Posisi mereka sangat bagus, kau tahu. Sakura duduk di atas sofa membelakangi Sasuke yang duduk di atas lantai. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya menatap memar yang cukup besar itu. Tolong jangan dilihat semburat merah ripis di pipinya.

"Selesai."

Sakura mendesah lega setelah mereka selesai dengan kegiatan mereka. Tentu saja lega. Tadi itu sangat memlukan.

Sasuke pergi dari ruang tengah. Entah ia mau ke mana. Mungkin menghilangkan rona merahnya di ruangan lain. Sakura jangan di tanya, wajahnya sudah seperti ketumpahan jus tomat.

Sasuke kembali ke ruang tengah dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sakura.  
"Sudah lebih baik?"

"Belum."

"Kau marah?"

"Kau yang menghindariku."

"Mengindarimu?"

"Ku kira kau marah padaku."

"Aku mengira kau yang marah padaku."

"Aku tidak marah. Kau lah yang marah."

"Aku tidak marah. Kau lah yang marah."

Ya Tuhan! Kenapa ini jadi memusingkan?!

"Maaf." Ucap mereka berbarengan.

Sakura tidak ingin terjadi momen pasaran di mana ada adegang 'kau duluan, tidak kau saja duluan' akhirnya ia memulai duluan.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang waktu itu. Ku kira kau marah padaku sampai menghindari aku tiga hari ini." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Karena kesalahannya Sasuke jadi menghindarinya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Kau menghindariku."

"Aku tidak menghindarimu. Aku ke Jepang kemarin lusa."

"Ke Jepang?"

"Aa."

"Ah kau.. Kau membuatku khawatir. Ku kira kau marah padaku."

"Aku tidak marah." Sasuke menatap mata Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Maaf aku menciummu tiba-tiba."

"Yak! Jangan ingatkan itu!"

"Kenapa?!"

"Aku malu."

Krik.

TBC

.

.

.

Gomennasai mina-san! Saya tau ini telat banget. Tugas sekolah numpuk. Sebentar lagi penilaian akhir semester. bikin ku sibuk buk buk. mohon maaf chapter ini kurang memuaskan. aku membuatnya dalam waktu 1 hari. fiiuh.. lelah banget, pemirsa!  
Terimakasih yang kemarin review. terimakasih banyak!

Jangan lupa review ya! Kritik dan saran saya terima. Asalkan bukan Flame atau bash ya.

Coba tebak siapa Si Banteng Merah?!


	5. Spiral Touch

"Hey!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dan juga menatapnya.

Sasuke kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perintah Sakura tetapi tubuhnya bergerak mendekat pada Sakura.

"Maaf merepotkanmu. Tapi rasanya kesal sekali hari ini. Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Sakura menata bingung Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Pertanyaannya entah merujuk kemana. Tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kau merasa kesal?"

"Oh itu. Ah iya! Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Kemarin ada orang yang datang kepadaku."

"Lalu?"

BRAKK!

Sasuke melonjat kaget lalu menatap Sakura heran. Sakura tiba-tiba menggebrak meja di depannya dan menatap Sasuke garang.

"Dia menggebrak meja."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Dia kira Sakura marah padanya. Sial! Dia kaget.

"Lalu dia bilang, jadi kau wanita kecentilan yang berani mendekati Sasuke?" Sambung Sakura sambil memperagakan wajah garang si Banteng Merah. Sasuke kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mendekati Sasuke. Kau akan tau akibatnya."

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung.

"Dia bilang seperti itu."

"Oh."

"Lalu sore tadi dia datang lagi. Dia mencari masalah. Pokoknya aku kesal sekali." Sakura kembali mencak-mencak. Kali ini di depan Sasuke. Sosok yang diributkan Si Banteng Merah itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia mengejekku. Hanya karena aku bilang kalau aku menciummu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura serius. Mungkin ia ingin tau maksud Sakura mengatakkan itu.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya mencari kata lain 'menyembur'. Oh sial! Jangan bahas itu lagi."

"Dia mengejekmu apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Jawab saja." Sasuke menatap Sakura mengintimidasi. Oh tatapan itu lagi.

"Dia bilang aku rendahan. Aku belum sempat menjelaskan semuanya dia langsung saja mengatakan itu. Aku kesal tentu saja." Sakura sekali lagi mencak-mencak lalu mengibas rambut merah mudanya. Tanda kalau ia sangat kesal.

"Jadi karena itu kau kesal?"

Sakura terdiam. Entah harus menjawab apa. Ia menangis begitu saja dan ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Sakura akhirnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku kesal karena bertemu dengannya dan juga mendengar kata-katanya. Dan orang gila itu membuatku ketakutan. Aku.. Entahlah. Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan. Aku bertemu dua orang gila sekaligus."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kau tidak rendahan, lagipula aku yang menciummu."

Sakura berdeham membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Jika ada tempat sampah mungkin Sakura akan membuang wajahnya ke tempat sampah. Sungguh memalukan. Sasuke ini sungguh tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya demi kelangsungan wajah Sakura yang hampir saja akan ia buang ke tempat sampah.

"Dia pacarmu?" Sakura menatap Sasuke serius. Tentu saja, masalah ini cukup serius. Ini semua mengenai kepastian. Kepastian apa Sakura? Memang apa urusanmu?

"Siapa?"

"Wanita itu."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa wanita itu." Jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura menatapnya bosan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu namanya. Yang aku tahu dia mirip dengan logo kembar minuman isotonik yang mendunia itu."

"Redbull?"

"Ya."

"Sepertinya aku tahu. Dia memang seperti redbull."

Langit sudah berubah haluan. Yang tadinya terang diselimuti awan kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Tidak berbintang, bahkan bulan sedikit kehilangan cahayanya karena terhalang awan hitam.  
Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa ia menahan diri untuk tetap berada di apartemen Sasuke. Sasuke pun tak kunjung menawarinya pulang. Bukannya ia ingin diantar, hanya saja ia malas untuk menunggu bis. Di luar sangat dingin dan ia tidak mau berlama-lama kedinginan. Karena mantelnya terbilang tipis. Tidak cukup menghangatkan badannya di luar sana. Itu hanya alasan, kau tahu. Yang sebenarnya Sakura ingin diantar Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura memfokuskan mata mereka ke dalam layar televisi 80 inchi yang sedang menayangkan sinetron rumah tangga dengan judulnya yang tidak masuk akal.  
Sasue hanya menatap malas tayangan di depannya. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang memang benar-benar fokus menontonnya karena- oh lihatlah matanya yang berkaca-kaca hanya karena melihat seorang istri menangisi suaminya yang kecelakaan akibat telah menduakan sang istri. Fiuh... Rumit sekali masalahnya jika kalian menontonnya. Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik dengan sinetron kampret itu.

"Hiks."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang terisak menyeka air matanya. Menyadari Sakura menangis hanya karena sinetron membuat Sasuke mendengus malas. Sakura sepertinya orang yang terlalu bawa perasaan.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Sakura menangis dua kali di depannya. Wah! Hebat sekali.

"Ceritanya sedih Sasuke-kun!"

Ting!

"Eh Maksudku, Sasuke-san." Sakura membatin kesal menyadari kebodohannya. Memanggil Sasuke dengan akhiran 'kun'? Yang benar saja Sakura! Kau mau mempermalukan diri sendiri?

"Ceritanya tidak masuk akal. Judulnya juga." Ucap Sasuke tidak memperdulikan kebodohan Sakura. Tidak memperdulikan atau memang kau mengizinkan Sakura memanggilmu seperti itu Sasuke?

Sakura kembali fokus ke layar tv. Ia tidak perduli dengan judulnya. Ia terlanjur menonton dan bawa perasaan, masa bodoh dengan judul. Omong-omong judulnya adalah 'Suamiku Berselingkuh Di Belakangku Dengan Teman lamaku'. Bagus sekali kan judulnya?

Sasuke merasa dibodohi oleh judul sinetron itu. Ayolah! Setiap orang juga malas membaca judul yang sebegitu panjangnya. Membaca judulnya saja Sasuke malas apalagi menontonnya. Apalagi sampai menangis seperti Sakura. Merasa bosan Sasuke pergi ke arah dapur mengambil segelas air. Sesampainya di dapur Sasuke teringat insiden penyemburan itu. Sasuke mendengus geli. Dasar! Sakura membuatnya malu.  
Saat tiba kembali di ruang tamu Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang menyeka sisa air matanya.

"Kau mau ku buatkan teh hangat?" Tawar Sasuke yang terkesan mengejek.

"Tidak perlu. Kau mengejekku kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke sinis.

"Tidak. Acaranya sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Akhirnya suaminya lumpuh dan istrinya mengurusnya."

"Hn. Lelaki seperti itu merepotkan."

"Benar. Jika aku punya suami seperti itu aku akan menggamparnya sampai keluar rumah." Sakura berkata sambil mengepalkan tangannya gemas.

"Kau sadis sekali. Tidak ada yang ingin menjadi suamimu."

Sakura menoleh memelototi Sasuke. Hih! Jangan sampai ia jadi perawan tua. Sakura, sepertinya Sasuke minta di gampar.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu! Aku terlalu cantik untuk jadi perawan tua!" Sakura sedikit berteriak sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya berpura-pura histeris. Sasuke hanya memandang bosan Sakura. Sabar ya Sasuke, Sakura mah gitu orangnya.

KRUYUKK

Oh sial! Kenapa ini terjadi disaat bersama Sasuke sih. Sakura kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.  
Sakura menjatuhkan seluruh badannya ke sofa dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas bantal sofa empuk. Sungguh ini sangat memalukan. Cacing di perutnya sama sekali tidak bisa diajak kerja sama di depan cowok ganteng. Argh! Ia jadi menyesal hanya mengambil hot chocolate tadi. Itu pun di lemparnya ke tempat sampah karena jengkel dengan si Banteng Merah.

"Kau lapar?" Tentu saja dia lapar Sasuke, pakek nanya segala.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal perutnya sudah rada melilit. Ia lapar sekali Ya Tuhan!  
Sasuke tidak merespon Sakura lagi membuat Sakura keki. Inginnya Sasuke membelikannya makanan apa kek atau memasak kek. Masa' Sasuke tega membiarkannya kelaparan.  
Sakura akhirnya menegakkan badannya dan menoleh ke Sasuke. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu? Aku belum makan."

"Apa aku boleh memasak di sini?"

"Kau tahu di sini tidak ada yang bisa di masak."

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung merendahkan bahunya kecewa. Padahal ia lapar sekali. Isi Kulkas Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dimasak. Jika berbelanja terlebih dahulu itu akan memakan banyak waktu. Apa ia harus pulang saja ya? Perutnya sangat lapar tak terkendali.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan di luar!"

"Hah?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Makan? Malam? Di luar? Aw! Itu terdengar seperti ajakan kencan. Sakura merasa pipinya meleleh seperti marshmello.

Mereka akhirnya makan malam di sebuah restoran sederhana. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai dan mereka memutuskan untuk menempati meja paling pojok. Hey kalian tidak akan melakukan apa-apa kan? Kalian mencurigakan.

"Karena hari ini aku yang kelaparan aku akan.."

Sasuke menatap Sakura menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Atau bisa dibilang, Sasuke cukup penasaran.

"Menerima traktiranmu." Sambung Sakura. Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura bosan. Dikira Sakura akan bicara apa.

"Oke."

Sakura cukup menyebalkan. Ia minta ditraktir Sasuke. Itu sebenarnya tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah Sakura sudah memesan banyak makanan. Bagaimana yang tidak menyebalkan? Sakura yang lapar Sasuke yang bayar.

"Aku kenyang sekali. Enak sekali." Gumam Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Sasuke menatap malas Sakura yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan. Tentu saja enak sekali. Kau memakan uang Sasuke banyak sekali. Dasar tidak tau diri.

"Eh terimakasih Sasuke-san. Maaf aku banyak sekali menghabiskan uangmu hehe." Sakura nyegir tak berdosa walau pun ia sudah minta maaf.

"Tidak masalah."

Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Sasuke membawanya kembali ke apartemennya. Kenapa dia tidak langsung saja mengantar Sakura pulang. Ini sudah jam sembilan malam dan Sakura masih harus berdiam di tempat seorang lelaki. Apa itu tidak masalah?

Pemikiran seperti itu membuat Sakura tiba-tiba terlonjak di atas sofa Sasuke. Sasuke... Dia tidak akan macam-macam kan? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin Sasuke akan bermacam-macam. Buktinya Sasuke tidak berada di ruang tengah. Hey! Apakah ini artinya Sakura dicueki?!

"Hey!"

Astaga! Sakura kembali terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke tiba tiba berada di sampingnya. Heol! Berarti ia sedari tadi melamun.

"Bisa kau oleskan ini?" Sasuke menyodorkan Sakura sebuah tube kecil berwarna hijau.

"Salep? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Sedikit khawatir. Sedikit, tenang saja.

"Keponakanku menimpukku dengan mainan robotnya. Ini sedikit lecet. Tapi sekarang sangat terasa perihnya."

Sakura menatap Sasuke datar.

"Keponakanmu beruntung sekali. Menimpuk orang tampan. Itu sangat luar biasa." Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah takjub dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sasuke. Sakura terlihat tidak merasa kasihan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau juga sangat luar biasa." Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil menyeringai. Astaga itu membuat Sakura sedikit merona.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menyembur wajah orang tampan."

Oh sial! Kenapa ia malah duluan kegeeran sih? Harusnya ia tahu Sasuke hanya akan mengejeknya saja.

"Kenapa kau membahas itu lagi? Kau dendam padaku?" Sakura melirik sinis.

"Kau penyembur yang hebat."

Sakura kembali menatap sinis Sasuke yang terus mengejeknya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat memuji Sakura hebat. Sakura merasa stress menggaruk keningnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau ingin aku memperparah lukamu?" Ancam Sakura.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sasuke dengan sengaja mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura menatap Sasuke aneh. Kenapa Sasuke dekat-dekat padanya?

"Lukaku di kepala."

"Oh okay."

Sakura menghadapkan badannya kepada Sasuke. Sekilas memandang onyx tajam nan menawan itu. Sakura mulai menyentuh kepala Sasuke. Rambut raven itu terasa lembut dikulit tangannya. Sakura menyibak sedikit rambut Sasuke membuatnya melihat luka yang sedikit membengkak. Lecet yang cukup kecil namun bengkaknya bisa membuat luka itu perih dan nyeri. Sakura mencolek salep itu dan mengoleskannya pelan-pelan pada kulit kepala Sasuke.

"Ssh" Sasuke meringis sedikit kesakitan. Matanya terpejam meresapi apa yang Sakura lakukan pada kulit kepalanya.

"Sakit?" Sakura menatap ke dalam mata onyx yang telah terbuka setelah mendengar suara Sakura.

"Sedikit." Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Itu akan segera sembuh." Sakura tersenyum hangat sambil terus menatap mata kelam yang juga menatapnya dalam.

TUK

Sakura terlonjak kaget dengan sentuhan yang Sasuke berikan. Dahinya terasa hangat dan pipinya terasa panas. Ketukan di dahinya seakan-seakan membuka hatinya untuk merasakan sensasi aneh ini. Sensasi jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang, sensasi menggelitik perutnya seakan bahagia dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Sakura tak tau kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Perasaan bahagia sekaligus kaku. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Dan ini... Sangat menyenangkan.

Kedua jari Sasuke masih bertengger di dahi Sakura. Sakura tersenyum hangat menanggapi Sasuke. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Yang ia tahu, ia hanya perlu tersenyum.

"Tato ini sangat indah di dahimu." Sakura sekali lagi kaget. Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata manis untuknya. Ya Tuhan! Apa dia sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Sakura? Tolong! Ini terlalu manis.

"Indah?"

"Ya. Indah."

Sakura merasa ada yang melelehkan hatinya. Pipinya teras panas. Sakura sadar jika pipinya pasti memerah. Tak ada yang dapat mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari mata hitam jelaga itu. Juga senyumnya masih bertengger manis di wajahnya. Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari mata hitam yang juga menatap matanya.

Sasuke mengusap tato di dahinya. Membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyuman di wajahnya. Sasuke seperti begitu menyukai tato di dahinya. Rasanya aneh, ada rasa bangga dan menggelitik di hatinya. Entah, ia merasa senang atas Sasuke yang mengusap dahinya.

"Dari mana tato ini berasal?"

"Dari tukang tato."

Sasuke langsung menatap mata Sakura tanpa ekspresi. "Maksudku, kenapa tato ini harus di dahi?"

"Tato ini... Nenekku yang memberinya. Nenekku juga punya tato yang sama denganku. Sama sepertinya, aku menato dahiku saat usiaku 15. Saat itu nenek akan pergi ke Amerika dan aku terus merengek minta ikut. Akhirnya nenek bilang ia akan memberiku kenang-kenangan. Ya tato inilah kenang-kenangannya. Selesai." Sakura menceritakan sejarah tato itu tanpa melunturkan senyumnya. Ia jadi sangat merindukan neneknya.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon. "Kau merindukannya?"

"Sangat. Dia yang paling memanjakan aku. Juga yang paling sering memarahiku. Aku sangat menyayangi dia. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat senang mendapatkan tato ini."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Kau cantik."

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Entahlah ia harus apa, tersenyum dan berterimakasih adalah benar menurutnya.

TBC

* * *

Assalamualaikum.

moho maaf sebesar2nya atas hiatus saya selama satu tahun lebih. saya begitu banyak melewati masa2 sulit dan kurang menyenangkan sehingga tugas saya sebagai author terbengkalai, mohon maaf sekali lagi, Insya Allah saya akan update lebih sering. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan fic ini, meskipun tidak meninggalkan jejak wkwk (saya masih sering kontrol pembaca lho hihi). pokonya terima kasih utk smuanya. Wassalamualaikum.


End file.
